Bella Potter
by tere la maga
Summary: Bella no es una una muggle dulce e inocente, ella es una maga muy poderosa, la hermana del Elegido. Cuando Edward la deja decide volver a su mundo.   Es una asesina. ¿Perdonará a Edward?¿Ganará la guerra? ¿O se dejará ganar por sus instintos?
1. Decisión y angusta

Capítulo 1 : Decisión y angustia

Él ya me quería , no me amaba. Nada importaba ya. Podía morir en este mismo instante y no me daría cuenta.

Sentada a los pies de un árbol reflexionaba. Él me ha dejado,nada me retiene aquí. Charlie estará más seguro sin mi. Dulcedumbre está muerto. Mi hermano me necesita. Escondida no sirvo para nada

Regresaré- pienso.

Una solitaria lágrima se desliza por mi mejilla, la recojo sorprendida. En el año que llevo en Forks

he llorado más que en toda mi vida. A cada lágrima que sale de mi ojo siento que mis ganas por vivir

vuelven, siento que vuelvo a tener sentimientos. Sin embargo con la última ha sido todo lo contrario

y eso me asusta. No había llorado desde que tenía 11 años.

No quiero volver a sufrir pero tampoco me hace gracia ser un ser frío.

Me levanto decidida y camino hasta la casa que había sido mi hogar durante el último año .

Nunca volvería a mostrarme débil. Era una promesa para mi misma y la cumpliría costase lo que costase.

-Es hora de regresar, nada me retiene aquí ya.- me dije a mi misma al entrar en casa. Una sombra

me observaba y escuchaba esas palabras sorprendida pero no la vi. Confusa la sombra se alejó

llevándose con ella mi corazón.-Madame Griffindor ha vuelto.

Hice el equipaje. Del fondo del baúl saqué mi varita y con un movimiento de esta metí en el baúl parte de mi ropa muggle , mis túnicas y guardé los pocos libros que tenía.

Bajé a la cocina a hacer la cena , ese sería mi último acto como Isabella Swan . Debía a Charlie mi vida y eso era la única forma de agradecerle que tenía.

La puerta chirrió mientras servía la cena indicando que mi supuesto padre había entrado en casa. Pensé en la mejor forma de despedirme pero no había ninguna buena forma de hacerlo,estábamos muy unidos y sería difícil separarme de él.

Nos sentamos a comer. Pasados cinco minutos levanté la mirada para encontrarme con la suya preocupada.

-Me ha dejado-dije con indiferencia, él me miró sorprendido, sabía que nos amábamos jamás pensó que esto podía pasar. Sin embargo lo que más le asusto fue la fría indiferencia con que lo dije. Todo eso pasó por su mirada en el segundo que tardó en recobrar la compostura. Me miró con pena, me incomodó-No me mires así tío.

Con una sola palabra le había hecho comprender que me iba. Le sorprendió y apenó, pero lo comprendió, comprendió que era lo mejor.

- ¿No te importa?¿Vas a volver a ser como cuando viniste?¿Un ser frío y sin sentimientos?- preguntó dolido .

-Si que me importa pero más me importaba él y él me dejó. Voy a volver tío; si eso significa no tener sentimientos así será- Indiferente me concentré en mi plato, no tenía hambre pero necesitaba comer para lo que haría mañana.

- Despídete de tus amigos al menos e intenta ser cálida con ellos - dijo cuando ya me iba a mi cuarto.

Un agujero se abría en mi pecho, este absorbía tristeza y generaba más . Me desplomé en la cama por el dolor . Había dolor mucho dolor. Soñé con mi ángel...

" Yo estaba en el bosque de espaldas Edward hablaba pero yo no le escuchaba solo corría y corría hacia él. Cuando estuve a un paso de tocarle, él desapareció..."

-¡Bella!¡Bella despiértate!-Debía agradecerle al dueño de la voz que me había despertado.

El dueño de la voz no era otro que tío Charlie. ¡Gracias a Dios !

- Estoy despierta, tío Charlie. Gracias por despertarme, siento haberte asustado- me senté en la cama y dije estas palabras tranquilamente. Hasta hace dos minutos estaba gritando como una loca y los dos lo sabíamos. No quería preocupar más a Charlie, tendría que mentir- Una pesadilla con el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

-Está bien levántate ya no creo que debas volver a dormirte- dijo con una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos. Estaba preocupado por mi indiferencia y tranquilidad pero yo no podía remediarlo.

- Tío voy a cambiarme- le indiqué que saliera .

Cogí lo primero que estuvo a mi alcance lo que resultaron ser unos vaqueros y una blusa, me puse unas zapatillas de deporte y bajé a desayunar.

Era sábado por lo no había instituto.-Mucho mejor-pensé en el coche dirigiéndome a la Push. Así sería más fácil y rápido despedirme de Jacob y Ángela los únicos amigos que tenía.

La Push es una reserva india que hay al lado del pueblo. Allí vivía mi mejor amigo en el pueblo,-bueno en realidad el único-Jacob Black. Los conocí a él y a su padre un día que mi tío los invitó a cenar y a ver un partido de baloncesto. Me parecieron muy simpáticos aunque Billy me incomodó un poco porque no aceptaba a la familia de mi novio. Procuré no pensar mucho en ellos , recordarlos hacía que el agujero de mi pecho se ampliara.

El rugido de mi camioneta alertó a los habitantes de la casa provocando que Jake saliera con su amplia sonrisa aún más grande que de costumbre. Llegaba con los ojos cerrados pareciera que acababa de sonrisa se borró cuando abrió los ojos y me encontró enfrente. Frun-

ció la nariz más y una expresión confusa se abrió paso en su cara.

Se acercó a mi y me abrazó hasta dejarme sin aire casi.

-¡Bella!

-Jake- contesté con la mejor sonrisa que pude fingir, pero no se la creyó.

-¿Que pasa ?¿me cuentas en la playa?- preguntó preocupado, asentí y nos dirigimos a la playa tomados de la mano. Cualquiera que nos viera pensaría que somos pareja sin embargo no lo éramos, solo es una costumbre. En cierto modo con él me sentía segura, aliviaba mi dolor y siempre lo había hecho.

Nos sentamos a la sombra del árbol de siempre. Con los ojos me preguntó la razón de mi silencio. No le respondí solo contesté con otra pregunta.

-¿Por que fruncías la nariz y me mirabas extrañado?-Soy curiosa por naturaleza y así estaría mas tiempo con él.

-Hueles a magia.

comentar porfavor


	2. Despedidas y reencuentros

CAPÍTULO 2:DESPEDIDAS Y REENCUENTROS

- Hueles a magia-dijo secamente para después llevarse las manos ala boca y tapársela con una expresión horrorizada. Se me escapó una sonrisa juguetona cuando dijo temeroso-¿He dicho lo que creo que he dicho?

- Eres un licántropo y no te guías por la luna llena-dije segura. Él me miró sorprendido y suspiró.

-Si , pero eso no explica que huelas a mago-La curiosidad brillaba en ojos y no tuve corazón para mentirle a pesar del estatuto del secreto.

- Porque lo soy- confesé cabizbaja.

-¿Que ?¿Tu también eres una maga?- incrédulo me miro fijamente esperando mi respuesta.

-Si antes de que me interrumpas- dije rápidamente- Una poderosa Jake. Isabella Potter , no contesta-

ré a tus preguntas y si alguien te pregunta tu solo conoces a Isabella Swan , ¿lo entiendes?

- Si- Paramos de hablar unos minutos . Jacob tenía que asimilar mi condición- ¿Has venido para decirme esto?

Suspiré. Claro que no. Debía afrontar mi decisión. Alcé la mirada y mis ojos se volvieron fríos y distantes; el rostro de Jacob se desencajó por el miedo, el miedo que todos lo que conocían a mi verdadera yo habían sufrido alguna vez. El miedo a mi . A mi yo.

- He venido a despedirme Jacob. Me voy de Forks. Nada me retiene aquí. Lo mejor para todos es que me vaya.- solté. Me levanté y fui caminando hasta mi coche-¿Cómo sabes a qué huele la magia?- Jacob no se hizo esperar ante mi mirada de curiosidad

- Rachel huele igual, tu esencia queda opacada por ese olor por lo que pensé que eras hoy, está huyendo del ministerio de Magia por ser hija de personas no magas- dijo tristamente.

- Aquí estará segura. Charlie no dejará que le pase nada, aparte el pueblo está protegido con numerosos hechizos. Los mortífagos no la cojerán nunca aquí.- le dediqué una sonrisa sincera

-¿Esto es un adiós?-dijo abrazandome con los ojos llorosos

-Es un hasta luego- dije recogiendo las lágrimas que se deslizaban por sus bronceadas mejillas- Da gracias a Dios por poder derramar lágrimas y reza porqeue nunca se te quite ese privilegio- me miró extrañado pero no dijo nada . Me metí en el coche, lo puse en marcha- Consulta con Charlie lo que quieras pero no hables de mi secreto con nadie más. Cuidale a él como a tu padre. Por favor Jake- asintió con la cabeza - Hasta pronto Jacob- grité alejándome.

Conduje a la casa de Ángela que me miró extrañada de que la visitase .

- Vengo a despedirme Ángela .Me voy de Forks- dije friamente, el rostro de mi amiga se convirtió en la personificación de la tristeza y el temor al comprender adonde iba.-Eres la única amiga que tengo y la única que me iba a compreder por eso solo me despedido de ti- confesé

- Cuídate y no te preocupes no tienes que darme explicaciones. Haz lo que creas mejor y no te arrepientas de ello, Bella Potter-Había citado mi frase, ella era mi compañera en Howarts y nos habíamos separado por que ella era hija de muggles y cuando Voldemort revivió se mudó a Forks por lo que pudiera pasar.. Me guiño un ojo

- Gracias Ang. Lo necesitaba- la abracé y me metí en el coche sonriendo.

- ¿Estás segura de esto Bells?- preguntó por enésima vez tío charlie y por enésima vez y yo le respondí que si por enésima vez.-Está bien , toma- Me entregó un papel con la dirección de La Madriguera. Supongo que estaría bajo el encantamiento Fidelio

-_Baul locomotor-_dije, el baúl se elevó y me siguió hasta la entrada.

- Recupera tu forma una vez más Bella , quiero recordarte como eres no como quien te has hecho pasar- me pidió mi tío.

Estábamos frente al espejo que hay en el recibidor. Cerré los ojos para concentrarme mejor.

Una chica de piel pálida, ojos esmeraldas con cabellos rojo fuego hasta media espalda me devolvía la mirada desde el espejo. Una sonrisa de blancos dientes se extendió radiante por mi rostro al contemplar mi verdadero aspecto. Charlie me miraba con adoracion y añoranza.

-Eres el vivo retrato de tu madre Bella . Nunca me cansaré de repetírtelo...

- Y yo nunca me cansaré de escuchártelo.

-Cuidate Bella- se despidió Charlie

- Tu tambien tío-dije antes de salir por la puerta para poder desaparecerme.

Aparecí a las afueras de La Madriguera. Como en todas las casas en las que vivian magos uno no podía aparecerse en ella directamente. Eso en este momento era un inconveniente pero en otros te podía salvar la vida.

Eché a andar hacia la casa que apenas si se recortaba en el horizonte. Pasadas 4 horas de marcha ininterrumpida con el sol poniéndose tenía frente a mi la casa que era mi objetivo.

Llamé a la puerta esperando que la Sra Weasly me abriera. Sin embargo lo que encontré en el umbral de la puerta me alegró el día . Lo abracé pero él solo me miró confundido y con la ceja alzada esperando una explicación. Rodé los ojos.

- Me llamo Isabella Lilian Potter Evans, fui alumna tuya cuando cursaba tercero. Mi hermano gemelo es Harry James Potter Evans. Me has criado tu , mi padrino...

Despedidas y reencuentros


	3. La presentación y el enfado

CAPÍTULO 3 :LA PRESENTACIÓN Y EL ENFADO

-Me llamo Isabella Lilian Potter Evans, fui alumna tuya cuando cursaba tercero. Mi hermano gemelo es Harry James Potter Evans. Me has criado tu , mi padrino. Pocos saben que soy metamorfomaga y aún menos saben que estás enamorado de Nhyphadora Tonks Black pero que por culpa de tu "pequeño problema peludo" nunca te declararás. Mi patronus es un puma, soy una animaga ilegal me transformo en un puma desde que tenía 5 años para poder acompañarte en las noches de luna llena y que no provoques desastres. Mi mayor miedo son los dementores..¿Contento?- dije, sin eso información no iba a dejarme pasar y yo lo sabía.

-Mucho-me abrazó y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentí que estaba en casa y nada malo pasaría.- ¡Te he echado de menos Pumilla!- dijo mientras me subía a su espalda.

Reí como una niña , me sentí transportada a mi infancia, libre de preocupaciones.

-¿Podrías recobrar tu aspecto Pumilla?Es raro verte así- dijo incómodo. Volví a ser Bella Potter con mi cabello del color del fuego ondeante al viento que provocaba la carrera de mi tío Remus-Gracias Bella.

Se paró enfrente de la puerta de la cocina y yo me bajé de su espalda. Había una reunión de la Orden del Fénix y supuse que tendría que volver a ella. No me quería separar de él tan pronto por suerte un grito me salvó el día .

-¡Isabella Lilian Potter Evans!- la cara de la Sra Weasly daba miedo era una mezcla entre felicidad y enfado.

Me envolvió en un abrazo que me dejó sin respiración

-No... puedo... respirar- la Sra Weasly me soltó y se disculpó.

Cogí el aire que me faltaba, estaba a punto de asfixiarme.

-No pasa nada Sra Weasly ,yo también me alegro de verla- dije con una sonrisa fría, la había extrañado...

-Ya me explicarás después jovencita. Estoy en una reunión de la orden pero aún así te haré tu pastel preferido- La boca se me hizo agua al recordar su sabor.- Sientete como en tu casa querida.

- He dejado mi baúl en el cuarto de Ginny, espero que no le moleste.

- Claro que no , esa habitación también es tuya- dijo cuando volvía a entrar en la cocina.

- ¿Tu no vuelves, Remus?-pregunté. Hizo un gesto de desagrado y negó con la

cabeza.

- Prefiero estar con mi ahijada- Remus sonrió y yo le correspondí.

- Yo también prefiero que estés conmigo, Lunático.

Llegamos a la sala y me acurruqué junto a él en el sofá

-Tienes que darme explicaciones Pumilla. Llevamos tres meses sin saber de ti . ¡Tres meses!- me regañó, había tenido la esperanza de librarme del interrogatorio pero por lo visto iba a ser imposible . Tendría que mentir . ¡Menos mal que no era Isabella Swan!

- No puedo Remus- intenté escaparme

- ¡¿Cómo? ¡¿Dónde ? ¡¿Cuando ? ¡¿Quién? ¡¿Por que?- gritó fuera de si. Practicamente yo era su hija y por lo tanto se sentía responsable de lo que me pasara.

-No puedo decírtelo, Dumbledore me dijo que no le dijera a nadie y yo soy "Fiel a Dumbledore pase lo que pase"-cité al ministro cuando intentó sonsacarnos información sobre el director de Howarts con una sonrisa irónica.

Empezó con su sermón para que le dijera

donde había estado. Tenía la discusión perdida, pero yo ni siquiera le escuchaba. Me había fijado en su dedo corazón un anillo lo rodeaba.

La furia se apoderó de mi cuerpo... y perdí el control de este.

-¡REMUS JOHN LUPIN!¡TE HAS CASADO!-grité , mi palo se había vuelto rojo chillón, color que adquiría cuando estaba realmente furiosa-¡TE HAS CASADO Y NO ME HAS INVITADO!

Remus me miró atónito.

- ¡¿Y CÓMO DIABLOS QUIERES QUE TE INVITE SI NO SE DÓNDE ESTÁS?

-¡HABER PREGUNTADO A KINGLELEY(N. se como se escribe. Lo siento)-no controlaba las palabras que salían de mi boca-¡PROMETISTE QUE CUANDO TE CASARAS YO SERIA TU MADRINA!- acusé . Eso era un golpe bajo y yo lo sabía.

-¡ KINGLELEY LO SABÍA Y NO ME LO DIJO!-gritó furioso-¡ESTÁ METIDO EN UN BUEN LÍO!

-¿Que pasa con Kingleley, Remus?- preguntó una voz que no reconocí.

NARRA EL NARRADOR

Fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta Bella de que un círculo de miembros de la Orden los habían rodeado y observaban con curiosidad e interés el numerito que habían montado. Todos habían oído hablar de los Elegidos y unos pocos de los que allí se encontraban la conocían en persona. Muchos pensaban que ella estaba muerta puesto que no había dado señales de vida en 1 año y se sorprendieron al verla allí.

NARRA BELLA

Aún estando rodeada de aurores y de gente no me podía calmar. Mi cabello seguía rojo al igual que mi cara.

- Hola a todos- dijeron dos voces inconfundibles- Escuchamos alboroto...- dijo una de las dos voces

-...Y vinimos a ver quién nos quita el puesto- terminó la segunda voz

Saqué mi varita, la agité y susurré:"Levicorpus". Inmediatamente Remus colgó del techo

-Oh. Hola Remus , Hola Pelirroja- saludaron las dos voces-¡¿PELIRROJA?- exclamaron atónitos los dueños de las voces que no eran otros que mis compañeros de travesuras:Fred y George Weasly .

-Yo también me alegro de veros Dobles, pero la broma de bienvenida va a esperar hasta que Remus confiese.

Puse mi varita en el cuello de mi víctima y le susurré al oído- Si no contestas a mis preguntas con la verdad vas a sufrir el castigo que tu sabes,¿lo entiendes?- asintió echándose a temblar. Sonreí fríamente con superioridad .

.


	4. Descubriendo cosas

CAPÍTULO 4

-Juro solemnemente que voy a ser sincero contigo-dijo con la mano en el corazón.

-¿Cuando te rendiste a los encantos de mi pelirrosa favorita?- empecé.

-¿Como?- preguntó perplejo

-Es la unica mujer que has amado Lunático. Desde que tengo memoria llevo escuchándote hablar de ella.- Se puso tan rojo como mi pelo.- Responde a mi pregunta.

- Hace unos meses. Sacó a relucir mi punto débil- Su punto débil era y yo se lo dije a Tonks antes de marcharme para que demostrara a Remus que todos le queríamos aún siendo lo que era .

-Enhorabuena Tonks- la felicité alzando la voz y sabiendo que me escucharía.

- Sin ti no lo habría conseguido Bells- dijo Tonks saliendo de el círculo que habían formado los miembros de la Orden para observarnos . Me guiño un ojo.

-¿Que os traéis vosotras dos - preguntó Lunático con el ceño fruncido.

-Aquí soy yo la que hace las preguntas Lunático- dije fríamente

-Lo siento - murmuró escondiendo la cabeza.

_-Liveracorpus_- pronuncié Remus cayó al suelo hecho un ovillo. Ya tenía experiencia con ese hechizo y él sabía que era la mejor forma de caer.

- Gracias-pestañeó sorprendido de que le hubiera soltado . Esperaba que siguiera haciéndole preguntas.- ¿Por que me has liberado?

-Tonks tiene mejor punto de vista, es más fiable y además a ella no la tengo que hechizar para que me cuente lo que quiero con todo detalle.-crucé una mirada cómplice con Tonks y ambas subimos a mi habitación.

-Pregunta - me dijo.

- ¿Estaís cómodos en el suelo Lunático y Dobles?- Abrí la puerta provocado que los tres intentaran guardar las orejas extensibles que utilizaban para escuchar conversaciones que no debían.

Tonks miraba con enfado a su marido que había puesto la cara de perrito abandonado que ponía cuando me gastaba una broma y le pillaba.

-¿No os han dicho nunca que escuchar conversaciones ajenas es de mala educación?- les pregunté como si fuera su madre -Ya se que no estás arrepentido Lunático así que deja de poner esa cara- le regañe. Conocía demasiado bien al bromista como para dejarme engañar.

- Esa regla no se aplica a un merodeador Pumilla . Deberías saberlo

-Claro que lo se por eso me he querido asegurar de que no nos espiarais. Si encuentro algo gracioso te lo voy a recordar toda la vida- le avisé .Él puso cara de terror.

Riendo les cerré la puerta en las narices, soltaron quejidos de dolor a los que ninguna de las dos hicimos caso.

-Conoces a Remus mejor que yo Bella - comentó Tonks

-Conozco su parte Merodeadora y lobuna, pero no la romántica así que cuenta- le dije ansiosa. Estaba impaciente por saber como se declaró el que yo considero un padre. Tonks me contó con todo detalle.

-...Tengo que decirte algo Bella- dijo Tonks seriamente aunque con una sonrisa en su cara, notaba que estaba seria porque su pelo se había vuelto negro carbón- Estoy embarazada Bella. Remus y yo queremos que tu y Harry seaís los padrinos de nuestro hijo o hija.

La abracé fuertemente. Estaba tan feliz que mi pelo era amarillo chillón. Salí saltando y gritando a todo pulmón.

-¡VOY A SER MADRINA !¡VOY A SER MADRINA!¡VOY A SER MADRINA!

Entré en la cocina gritando. La Sra Weasly estaba preparando la cena y del susto pegó un salto.

-¿Que pasa querida?- preguntó preocupada

-¡VOY A SER MADRINA!-grité una vez más

- Veo que ya te has enterado- sonrió Remus

-¡SI!¡FELICIDADES!- le di un beso en cada mejilla-¡Debiste decírmelo antes!

-Lo intenté- se quejó

-Eso no te librará Lunático.

Ya me había calmado lo suficiente como para que mi pelo volviera a ser rojo aunque tenía tonos amarillos todavía.

-Hagamoslo cuanto antes- suspiró

Subimos hasta mi cuarto y nos sentamos en la cama, previamente los dos nos habíamos puesto el pijama y él había cogido un cepillo que utilizaría para peinar mi pelo.

En eso consistía su castigo, en realidad le gustaba. Los dos lo disfrutábamos mucho. Era una sensación relajante y mientras nos contábamos nuestros secretos .

Cepillaba mi cabello mientras hablábamos. Charlamos sobre todo: Howarts, los Merodeadores , su adolescencia , la mía, Harry,su "pequeño problema peludo", su hijo...Evitamos los dramas ninguno quería deprimirse.

Cuando llevábamos una hora hablando la puerta se abrió dando paso a Fred.

- Me encantan estas charlas pero mamá dice que bajemos a cenar ya .

Le lancé una almohada a la cara y él huyó .

- ¿Qué diablos ha sido eso?- exclamé extrañada por el comportamiento de Fred. Normalmente me abría devuelto el golpe empezando así una guerra de almohadas.

-No le hagas caso. Se comportan muy raro últimamente- Eso en vez de tranquilizarme me asustó-

Creo que están preparando una nueva broma.- dijo pensativo.

-¡Hagámosla nosotros Lunático! - exclamé ilusionada, maquinando el plan- Hace mucho que no hago una travesura decente . Por favoooor- supliqué. Remus suspiró y salió por la puerta.

Le seguí dando brincos alrededor suya, gritando y suplicando para que me ayudara. En la cocina me puse de rodillas y junté mis manos como si estuviera rezando

- ¡Por favoooor, por faaaaaaaaaaa, por fiiiiiiiiiiiiis!- supliqué haciendo un puchero muy parecido al de Alice- Prometo que no lastimará a nadie. ¡Por faaaaaa! ¡Por faaaaa! Eres el mejor lobito del mundo y también el más listo- seguí suplicando. Siete caras observaban la escena divertidos.-Por favor tío Remus- la máscara de indiferencia que intentaba mantener con esfuerzo se resquebrajó dejando paso a una de cariño en cuanto pronuncié la palabra"tío"- Si lo haces verás un ángel en vez de yo cada vez que me mires , ¿si?

-Está bien pero quita esa cara sabes que no la soporto- accedió quejándose. Le di un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

- ¡Gracias!¡Eres el mejor!- grité.

- Diez galeones- dijo Fred , seguro que habían apostado algo. Fred le tendía la mano a George y este le puso le puso las monedas en la mano a regañadientes .

- ¿Que habéis apostado?- pregunté con una sonrisa radiante aunque sin perder el toque frío

que me caracterizaba..

-A que Remus acababa aceptando lo que sea que le pedías- respondió Fred con su inseparable sonrisa. Estoy segura de que el día que muera morirá con esa sonrisa.

-Vamos a cenar ya chicos- avisó la Sra Weasly.

Nos sentamos en la mesa, Remus y Tonks juntos , el Sr y la Sra Weasly igual, yo me senté entre Fred y George .Comimos tranquilamente, sin prisa hablando de trivialidades hasta que se mencionó a Harry. Para entonces ya estábamos en el salón adonde nos habíamos trasladado después de comer.

-¿Harry está en Howarts? - dije pensando en incorporarme yo también. Solo tenía que convencer al director y eso sería bastante fácil.

Todos se miraron como si supieran algo que yo no

-¿Que pasa? -pregunté temiendo lo peor.

-Harry , Ron y Hermione huyeron de la boda de Bill y Fleur cuando el ministerio cayó. Por lo que se Dumbledore les encargó una tarea antes de morir y ellos se fueron a cumplirla-dijo Remus. La Sra Weasly estalló en llanto y su marido se apresuró a consolarla.

Mi pelo se tornó rojo intensísimo y mi cara se transformó en la de la furia, mi piel adoptó el mismo tono que mi cabello . Todos retrocedieron al verme así ,por instinto .

-¡A VUELTO A SER UN IDIOTA SOBREPROTECTOR!¡A VUELTO A SER UN IDIOTA,

MALDITO SEA!¡VUELVE A MENOSPRECIARME!¡¿COMO SE ATREVE?¡¿CUANDO APRENDERÁ QUE SIN MI NO ES NADA?¡¿CUANDO?-grité al cielo, estaba furiosa. Y no era para menos. ¡Me había dejado atrás en la búsqueda y destrucción de los Horrocruxes!Tenía que hacer algo. No pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras mi "querido hermanito" se divierte.

- Cálmate Bella.¿No querrás parecerte a "cara de sapo"?- dijo Tonks-Respira profundamente y volverás a tu apariencia real- Hice lo que me pidió y la transformación salió sola.

-Gracias Tonks- susurré

-¿Que vas a hacer?- me preguntó Remus

-Subir al cuarto y dormir- contesté levantándome

-No me refiero a eso

-Ya lo se- dije bostezando

- Entonces...

-Entonces nada. Mañana hablamos. - dije secamente. Subí las escaleras, me metí en el cuarto y me quedé dormida instantáneamente.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE...

-Buenos días - saludé a la Sra Weasly

Buenos días querida- dijo sentándose a desayunar conmigo. Encontré este gesto extraño pero no dije nada- Hoy hay reunión de la Orden- me miró seriamente- y como ya eres mayor de edad puedes estar presente- asentí ya no me hacía tanta ilusión como antes- Hay nuevos miembros, los conocerás entonces. Ayer estuvieron aquí pero cuando os iba a presentar se excusaron diciendo que se tenían que ir. Se que eres muy lista, no te dejes asustar por su aspecto ni por nada que te diga Remus , son simpáticos pero él tiene demasiados prejuicios-agradecí la advertencia, no era fácil impresionarme pero no sabía con lo que me iba a encontrar.


	5. Los dobles se confiesan y yo tengo

CAPÍTULO 5:

-¿Ayudo en algo Sra Weasly?Si no me muevo acabaré intentando encontrar a Harry para matarlo- confesé .

-Claro cariño puedes dar de comer a las gallinas- dijo comprensiva

Pase la mañana ayudando en las tareas de la casa. Por la tarde ya no quedaba nada que hacer por lo que decidí visitar Sortilegios Weasly la tienda de bromas de los gemelos.

-Hola hermanita, ¿como estás?-Fred me recibió como si no hubiera visto clientes en días. Era el negocio que mejor llevaba la vuelta de lord Voldemort por que en estos tiempos lo que la gente necesitaba eran risas; pero aún así lo llevaban mal.

-Un kit básico de supervivencia en Howarts, Doble-pedí.

El kit contenía unas cuantas orejas extensibles, pastillas vomitivas,pastillas desmayo, tofe de la fiebre ,el clásico Surtido Saltaclases, filtros de amor y diferentes consejos para fastidiar a Filch y a su gata.-

-¿Vuelves al colegio Pelirroja?- preguntó burlonamente

-Solo si me ayudáis - respondí fríamente, él se quedó con la boca abierta.

-¿Cuando?

- Todavía no

-¿entonces para que necesitas el kit?- preguntó desconcertado

- Tu casa guarda muchos secretos Doble- dije guiándole un ojo.

-Eres mucho mejor cliente que tu hermano Belly-Bells- dijo sonriendo pícaramente y saliendo corriendo.

Lo perseguí por toda la tienda riendo sin poder parar y derribando estantes.

Lo pillé cuando George salía de la transtienda por el frenazo lo derribé y el cayo encima de George. Le di una colleja y el asunto se dio por finalizado.

Nos echamos a reír por como había quedado la tienda , estaba patasarriba y todos sabíamos quiin iba a limpiar.

- Nos vas a ayudar a limpiar - dijo maliciosamente George

- No , lo voy a hacer sola como siempre- los miré y sacando la varita murmuré "Tergeo". Todo quedó igual a cm estaba antes de la persecución.- No me miréis así no yo la señora de la limpieza- dije desviando los ojos de los suyos suplicantes.

En ese momento una cara familiar pero que no ubicaba salió de la tienda vestido con ropa muggle y una mochila al hombro, saludó con la mano a los gemelos que estaban tirados en el suelo todavía. Lo reconocí pero él tenía que estar muerto, debía ser alguien muy parecido.

Salió por la puerta y segundos después volvió a entrar como si hubiera olvidado algo.

- Vuestra "querida" madre - dijo con sarcasmo- os espera hoy a cenar- hizo una pausa en la que me miró con desconfianza y añadió - y tu si querida "Ang" dijo que te vería allí.

-¡¿Tu"si querida Ang", George?- exclamé viéndolo de muy mala mane-

ra- ¡¿Tienes novia y yo no me he enterado?

-Todavía no es mi novia Bellita y cuando lo sea seras la segunda persona en enterarte- la primera sería su hermano el cual lo adivinaría.

-Ang se refiere a Angelina Johnson, ¿verdad?- asintió - ¿y a ti quien te gusta Fredi?- la mirada de este voló al techo y se perdió en sus pensamientos- ¡Fred!

- Katie Bell- contestó distraído- La veré esta tarde.

- Si queréis ver a vuestras novias será mejor que cerréis la tienda y nos vayamos a casa-dije sonriendo por sus confesiones.

EN LA MADRIGUERA UN RATO MÁS TARDE . . .

-Sentaos ya la cena estará lista dentro de poco- dijo la Sra Weasly desde la cocina.

En el salón repartidos en diferentes asientos, Fred, George, Angelina, Katie,el Sr Weasly, Remus, Dora y yo. Todavía faltaba un rato para la hora de la reunión y la mayoría de los miembros venían solo a la reunión.

Los nuevos miembros no se habían presentado para cenar, según Remus nunca venían a comer lo dijo con el mismo resentimiento con el que se refería a Snape .

-¿Bill y Fleur vienen?- pregunté de repente.

-Si, en teoría ,si-me contestó Fred

-Pero probablemente estén muy ocupados y no lleguen a cenar- terminó George mirando pícaramente a Angelina. Tenía un brazo alrededor suyo y se miraban provocándose mutuamente , Fred y Katie hacían lo mismo.

-No los critiques, ellos al menos confiesan su amor mutuo - dije con una sonrisa malvada adornando mis labios. Los gemelos giraron bruscamente la cabeza en mi dirección y me dedicaron una mirada de furia- Cuando terminemos podéis ir arriba a aclarar las cosas.

-¿Que vas a hacer?-preguntaron al unísono y con terror. Rápidamente saqué la varita les hechicé para que dijeran la verdad y les quité sus varitas para que no pudieran deshacer el hechizo.

Sonreí a Lunático y este me correspondió.

-Es lo mejor que se me ocurrió. Lo siento. Puedes empezar tu- le dejé el privilegio porque sabía que lo iba a aprovechar-¡Sra Weasly venga aquí!-le indiqué tomó asiento al lado de su marido sin abrir la boca-Esto va a ser divertido- murmuré

-¿Quiénes son vuestros ídolos?- empezó Lunático, el hombre sentado a mi lado ya no era un hombre con nombre y apellido sino un escolar con apodo y sin escrúpulos.

-Los Merodeadores:Canuto, Cornamenta y Lunático.

-¿Como es que conocéis tan bien el castillo?-Los Srs Weasly pusieron mucha atención en esta pregunta

- Gracias al Mapa del Merodeador. Lo encontramos en una caja en la oficina del idiota de Filch cuando descubrió que nosotros teníamos la culpa de que los Slythering quedaran en ropa interior en el Gran Comedor. No pudimos evitar fijarnos en una caja que ponía "Objetos confiscados" y nuestra intuición nos dijo que allí estaba nuestro éxito. Para cogerlo solo tuvimos que atar a la señora Norris a una escoba y hacer que diera vueltas al campo de quiddich, de eso no nos culparon por que supuestamente nosotros estábamos sentaditos como niños buenos en el despacho del squib- Los dos trataban de taparse la boca el uno al otro pero no lo conseguían, la Sra Weasly estaba roja de la furia y su marido apenas lograba contenerla.

- ¿Sabéis de algún sitio que no esté en el mapa?

- La sala de los Menesteres y la Cámara Secreta

-¿Donde se encuentran?- preguntó con la curiosidad reflejada en el rostro.

- Cállate Lunático- le tapé la boca a los gemelos- Es un secreto de escolares Lunático lo que pasa en Howarts se queda en Howarts y no se pregona , ¿acaso quieres que los profesores se enteren de los mejores sitios para divertirse y los prohíban?- Lunático puso cara de terror y cerró el pico, con un gesto me indicó que siguiera con las preguntas, él no quería dejarse llevar de nuevo.

-¿Quién es la chica más hermosa según vosotros?- pregunté sabiendo la respuesta.

-Angelina Johnson- Dijo George

- Katie Bell- dijo Fred

Se miraron entre ellos aterrorizados por lo que habían dicho y después rápidamente miraron a sus respectivas chicas . Ellas hicieron lo mismo con una diferencia: se miraron con complicidad y afirmaron con la cabeza.

Angelina y Katie se fueron acercándo a la vez a los chicos que tenían una sonrisa boba, esta se amplió cuando las caras de Ang y Katie quedaron a milimetros de las suyas. Se besaron en el mismo instante.

Pasados unos segundos se levantaron y fueron arriba.

-Estuviste genial Lunático- le felicité con una sonrisa que pretendía ser cálida pero como siempre no me salió. Chocamos las manos en un gesto de victoria

- Lo mismo digo Pumilla.

Tocaron la puerta y fui a abrir, era Kingsley tenía que avisarle.

-Ten cuidado tío Remus se ha enterado de que tu sabías donde estaba yo y su parte lobuna saltó...- le avisé dando a entender que todavía no se había repuesto.

- Genial. Traigo a una familia que quiere unirse a la Orden- hizo un gesto incrédulo ante lo de familia y yo aburrida fui a recibir a los que se querían unir.

Me quedé de piedra al observar a las personas que había al otro lado de la puerta. No podía entenderlo, ellos no debían estar aquí. Eran... un chico rubio que me miraba burlonamente, una chica morena que me inspeccionó de arriba a abajo y puso cara de asombro y el último al que veía aunque parecía haber mas gente detrás , era un chico de pelo negro con pinta de querer matarme. No podían estar allí, debían ser una alucinación pero quise asegurarme .

Llamé a los Dobles que bajaron inmediatamente. Llevaban las corbatas, las camisas y los pantalones arrugados pero pasé de reírme de ellos mis alucinaciones me preocupaban más.


	6. No son alucinaciones La broma

CAPITULO 6

-¿Veis en la puerta a tres personas: dos chicos,uno de ojos verdes y pelo rubio que tiene una sonrisa burlona y el otro de ojos azules con una mirada asesina y pelo negro; una chica de cabello marrón hasta la cintura y ojos de igual color que me mira como si no creyera lo que ve?-pregunté temerosa de la respuesta .Asintieron y se fueron corriendo con sus chicas.

-¿Nos vas a dejar pasar Bellita?- me preguntó el chico de ojos verdes burlándose de mi.

-Solo si prometes contarme que haces en compañía de un sheck, dragón- se quedó con la boca abierta de la impresión que le dio que supiera lo que era- El unicornio me lo imagino porque Victoria es muy guapa y eso... pero que estés al lado de un sheck sin matarlo o intentarlo al menos me tiene intrigada- recibí la mirada sorprendida de los 3 chicos y de dos más que salieron de detrás de ellos-Oh, también tendréis que explicarme esto, idhunitas.- dije señalando al chico y a la chica.-Los dejé pasar y nos acomodamos en el salón. Todavía quedaba bastante para la reunión.

-Pensaba que los amigos confiaban los unos en los otros Bella- me reprochó Victoria .

Tenía razón al hacerlo ya que yo nunca le había dicho que era maga pero ella tampoco me había dicho que era un unicornio.

- Prometimos que tendríamos una amistad sin ataduras Victoria, nos ayudábamos y eso pero que no nos obligaríamos la una a la otra a decir como habíamos llegado a esa situación. Tu me contaste lo de Jack por que quisiste y porque necesitabas descargarte , en cambio yo...- vacilé no sabía como continuar.

- Tu siempre te guardaste tus sentimientos para ti, ¿no Potter?- me espetó Kirtash ,el que tenía cara de querer matarme.

- No me tienes que guardar rencor por vencerte sheck, fue una lucha injusta por que yo no sabía manejar la espada y aún así gané. El hecho de que tenga más frialdad que tu para analizar la amenaza y salvarte de una muerte segura debería hacer que me tuvieras gratitud. Además recuerda quien te quito de en medio a esa asquerosa hada traidora- me refería a Gerde que se había unido a Ashran- Idiota ,me deshice de ella con una inocente bomba fétida, ¡ja!-

- ¿Que tiene de inocente una boba fétida?- preguntó Victoria.

- Que yo le hice lo mismo a mi padrino el día que fui a vivir con él- respondí simplemente, ellos no entendieron por que lo decía.

-¿aún así?

- Tenía 1 año y unos meses Victoria- le expliqué. Se quedo con la boca abierta.- En cuanto a que no te conté lo de que era maga no quise hacerlo porque habrías insistido en ayudarme utilizando la magia fuera del Limbad y el idiota de Kirtash te habría encontrado y matado- dije mirando a Kirtash con odio- ¿Que hace aquí ?- pregunté esforzándome para ser educada

- Es mi marido Bella- ante mi mirada de asombro- No legalmente, Jack también es mi marido

- ¿La ceremonia de la unión?- asintió- ¿Tus hijos?- volvió a asentí, suspiré hundiéndome en el sillón- ¿Por que estáis vivos? Deberíais estar muertos y enterrados. Al menos no deberíais ser tan jóvenes y vuestros hijos tan mayores.

-Somos seres mitológicos Bella crecemos rápido y envejecemos despacio- explicó Jack.

-Sigues sin responder a mi primera pregunta .

-Matamos a Ashran- respondió simplemente. Lo miré horrorizada, ¿estaba loco?

- ¡¿Que?- grité , todas as cabezas del salón pusieron su atención en mi, nada solía hacer que gritara y eso les preocupaba - ¡¿Estáis idiotas o que os pasa?¡Matar a Ashran !¡Ashran no debe morir!¡Es un mal menor comparado con lo que hay suelto en Idhún ahora mismo!¡¿Tenéis idea de lo que un dios loco puede provocar?¡Ahora los Seis van a volver a Idhún y lo peor lo van a hacer en forma de energía!- me tiraba de los pelos de desesperación

- Los enviamos a otro planeta- intervino Kirtash. -Al dios y a los sheck que no están en la Tierra.

- ¿Has condenado al exilio a toda tu familia?- pregunté incrédula.

-Ya no son mi familia, Potter- pronunció mi apellido como si fuera veneno.

-Interesante familia la tuya. Debo decir que me sorprende que hayas sido capaz de crear una; pero una apuesta es una apuesta y esta la he perdido. Toma tus diez galeones Kirtash, Chris Tara o Christian ya no se como llamarte- dije fingiendo una sonrisa que no salió, mis ojos se habían vuelto muy fríos desde que lo había visto en el umbral de la puerta, no me fiaba de él.

- ¿Apostaste que formarías una familia?- preguntó incrédula Victoria.

- No aposté que saldría vivo de Idhún y que vosotros dos vendríais conmigo- especificó.

- Podéis ingresar en la Orden del Fénix. Así regresareis a matar pero recuerda mis palabras sheck:si matas a una de los nuestros tu cabeza colgará de la Torre de Astronomía y yo misma seré la asesina- le amenacé fríamente igual que hacía él- Puedo ser tan fría como tu y mucho más despiadada- Él se asustó y eso no se veía muy a menudo, sobretodo no lo demostraba.

-¿Estás asustado?- se burló Jack, Kirtash estaba temblando de miedo

-Yo que tu haría lo que dice dragón. Esta chica que ves aquí derrotó al mago más oscuro del mundo junto con su hermano cuando tenía 1 año de edad. Su hermano es un cobarde y no es demasiado buen rival pero ella te puede matar de una patada bien dada- volvió a temblar

- Estuve a punto de hacerlo contigo pero no quería ser tan despreciable como tu...- le crucé la cara de una bofetada por lo que dijo de mi hermano, aunque fuera verdad lo que había dicho no pensaba admitirlo.

- Lo peor es que cumple con sus amenazas y estoy seguro de que una espada legendaria no la va a parar.

- No nos hará nada a menos que la traicionemos, ¿verdad amiga?

- Claro que no Vic. Pero voy a vigilar al sheck tiene amigos mortífagos y no nos conviene que lo vean.

- Nos vamos a sentar ya para la reunión- nos avisó Remus

-Vamos , os tengo que presentar- les dije, se sentaron en la mesa que se hacia mas grande conforme iban llegando miembros.- Ellos son unos amigos que cuentan con mi confianza, al menos cuatro de ellos- añadí por lo bajo, pero Remus escuchó, le pedí que se callara - Quieren unirse a la Orden y luchan muy bien

- Que se unan entonces, cuantos más seamos mejor- sonrió Kingsley.

- Ellos no luchan con varitas sino con espadas pero igualmente son muy eficaces en ocasiones más que nosotros- los miraron sorprendidos pero solo Fred habló.

-¿Harry los conoce?- Jack y Christian se tensaron al escuchar ese nombre

-Placenteramente solo a Jack- Con Christian luchó cuando se lo encontró en cambio fue amigo de Jack.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos hasta que me decidí a decir lo que iba a hacer.

-Tengo que deciros algo muy importante- dije recorriendo la mesa con la vista: Remus, Dora ,los Srs Weasly, Kingsley, Fred, George, Katie, Angelina, Bill, Fleur, Jack, Victoria y Christian me observaban expectan-

tes- Voy a volver a Howarts

- Hermione te ha comido el coco definitivamente - dijo George preocupado-Si vuelves te pones en más peligro del que ya estás. Por mucho que quieras terminar tus estudios no vale la pena si para eso debes arriesgar tu vida.

- No soy idiota George. No voy a Howarts a terminar mis estudios , voy a Howarts a vencer a Voldemort- un escalofrío recorrió a casi todos los presentes cuando pronuncié su nombre.

- ¿Y como piensas hacerlo? El curso ya ha empezado- señaló Remus. Sonreí malévola, yo ya tenía un plan.

- Tengo dos hermanos que e van a ayudar- miré a Fred y George que abrieron la boca tratando de protestar pero les interrumpí antes de que empezaran a hablar- También tengo al director a mis pies - me referí a Snape-¿que puede salir mal? -dije inocentemente.

-¿Cuando te vas?- Bill estaba preocupado.

- Todavía no. Creo que esperaré a escuchar la primera metedura de pata de mi hermano- dije burlona.

- ¿Pog que estas tan seguga de que va a meteg la pata?(N.A. habla Fleur por eso pongo las ges)- se interesó Fleur.

- Porque es mi hermano y lo conozco. No puede vivir sin meterse en líos gordos; yo voy al despacho del director por hacer bromas y él me arrastra porque ha matado un basilisco. No puede vivir si los problemas no "llegan" a él- bufé mostrando mi disconformidad.

Toc, toc, toc

Me levanté a abrir .Era Macgonagall, la ual estuvo a punto de salir corriendo al verme. Yo encarnaba sus pesadillas de eso estaba segura.

- Profesora no le conviene la pillaría igualmente- dije con una sonrisa juguetona. Entró en la casa humillada, detrás de ella Sprout y Filwich me observaban sorprendidos pero no dijeron nada.

Al cabo de media hora Fred me relevó y yo me fui a charlar con Dora sobre su bebé. Tenía la barriga mas grande de lo normal para el tiempo de embarazo; llegamos a la conclusión de que probablemente iba a tener gemelos o mellizos.

- Pasen, ya saben el camino a la cocina- dijo Fred con voz hostil bastante subida de tono . Me pregunto el que podrá hacer que él que es tan alegre se ponga así.

- Remus se va a enfadar - dijo Dora preocupada- Odia a los nuevos miembros.

- No será para tanto. Remus puede ser muy exagerado- sonrió tristemente

- Ya los juzgaras por ti misma Ahí viene Remus con un humor de perros- señaló- ¿Puedes ponerlo de buen humor? -preguntó dudosa.

- Si, pero...- me entraron dudas la forma de hacer que su humor mejorara podía no gustarle y no quería pelearme con ella-Volvería a ser un Merodeador.- le dije. Asintió dándome su permiso-¡Lunático!- grité,el brillo travieso de mis ojos llamó su atención y se acercó a nosotras.

-¿Que vamos a hacer?- preguntó adivinando mis intenciones-¿Cual es el plan?¿Quien es el objetivo?- preguntó calmado.

- Una pequeña broma. El plan hay que definirlo y el objetivo los nuevos miembros dije con una sonrisa traviesa u los ojos fríos.

Nos alejamos cuchicheando entre nosotros. Todos a nuestro paso se apartaban , conocían nuestras miradas y las temía. Preparamos todo lo que necesitábamos antes de la reunión y a esta llegamos justo a tiempo.

No presté demasiada atención, ni siquiera me molesté en fijarme en los nuevos miembros, la primera impresión era la que contaba y a mi me gustaba ver la cara de la gente después de gastarle una buena broma.

No tenían ideas buenas y tampoco tenían ideas de ningún tipo para vencer a Voldemort. Se dedicaban a quejarse y a despotricar contra Snape. Bostecé aburrida y salí con Remus a tomar aire fresco.

Al parecer cuando Dumbledore estaba vivo siempre había cosas que discutir o decidir y las reuniones eran divertidas y animadas.

Me senté con él junto al fuego en silencio, esperando a que la reunión acabase. Creo que me quedé dormida en brazos de mi padrino.

Sentí que me movían suavemente

-Bella la reunión ya va a acabar

- Un poco más ...papá- murmuré, Remus se enterneció cuando usé es expresión. No era un accidente sino que antes de ir a Howarts lo llamaba así.

- Bella no te querrás perder la broma, ¿verdad?- Me desperté inmediatamente y arreglé mis cabellos.

- ¿Cuanto tiempo llevo dormida papá?- dije inocentemente.

- Dos horas Bella- me contestó con una tierna sonrisa.

¡PLOFF! El bote de pintura que habíamos colocado en la puerta se estrelló en la cabeza de uno de los miembros ¡PLOFF! El segundo bote alcanzó al segundo y último miembro.

Chocamos las palmas felicitándonos mutuamente por un trabajo bien hecho. Pusimos nuestra cara más inocente para que no nos pillaran.

Las víctimas pasaron al salón.

El primero era un hombre cubierto de pintura azul. La segunda en cambio estaba completamente amarilla.

Nos reímos a mas no poder, revolcándonos por el suelo, los gemelos se unieron a nuestras risas y Dora les siguió.

En eso estábamos cuando la Sra Weasly llegó echa una fiera.

- ¡No me lo esperaba de ti Remus!- le regaño como si fuera un niño pequeño.

- Entonces es que no me conoces Molly- todavía se retorcía de la risa, los gemelos habían volado en cuanto su madre entró

- Primera regla de los Merodeadores:¡LAS BROMAS SON OBLIGATORIAS!- recitamos a coro con una sonrisa.

- ¡Me alegro de no ser vuestra madre, no lo soportaría!- se exasperó saliendo del salón furiosa.

- prefiero a Tonks como madre- cometé como si nada.

-Pues yo preferiría que no fueses mi hija dijo siguiéndome el juego

Otra persona salió manchada de pintura,¡pero si solo eran dos las víctimas!

- ¡Bella!- tronó Charlie escupiendo pintura. Me encogí de miedo, odiaba cuando se enfadaba.

- Papá protégeme- susurre suplicante escondiéndome tras la espalda de Remus.

-¡Bella se que estás ahí!¡No te escondas!- grito mas fuerte mi tío

- ¿Por que está manchado de pintura tío Charlie papa?- pregunte en un susurro. Él negó dando a entender que no lo sabía.- Me va a matar- gemí desesperada.

- ¡Te encontré gamberrilla!- exclamó triunfal tío Charlie, poniéndome en pie.

-Papa ha sido quien ha ideado la broma tío Charlie- intenté librarme. Remus puso cara inocente y levantó las manos- ¿No era que estabas en Griffindor papá?- me burlé

-Si pero conservo el sentido común suficiente como para no meterme con tu tío Bella- dijo atemorizado

- ¿Por que lo has hecho Bella?- preguntó seriamente mi tío.

Me fijé en que los miembros desconocidos miraban la escena con interés.

Decidí cachondearme un poco, unas risas aliviaban el castigo que me iba a caer seguro.

-Estaba aburrida...- empecé con valentía-Papá odia a los nuevos miembros de la Orden...

- ¡A mi no me metas Bella!- exclamó Remus alarmado.

-Estaba aburrida- seguí- Llevo mas de un año portándome como la Prefecta Perfecta...- todos rieron ante la expresión salvo Charlie, claro-Estaba aburrida...corría el riesgo de que los genes de mi padre se perdieran...seguía estando aburrida... había dos blancos perfectos que como no me conocían no me relacionarían con el incidente...estaba aburrida...los dos blancos no saldrían huyendo en cuanto vieran el brillo de mis ojos...por otra parte seguía estando aburrida...papa también lo estaba...estaba aburrida...llevaba mucho tiempo comportándome bien para que no me expulsaran del instituto muggle en el que me metiste...estaba aburrida...hacía mucho tiempo que planeaba ninguna broma con papa...y finalmente y sobretodo:¡ESTABA ABURRIDA!

-Me has dejado claro que estabas aburrida, pero ¿por que yo estoy manchado de pintura- pregunto perplejo porque nuestros planes nunca tenían fallos.

-¡Pregunta a papa?- dije componiendo una cara de ángel. Mi pelo se volvió rubio y mis ojos de un azul cielo con un toque de dureza y frialdad que estremeció a casi todos los presentes. -Seguro que ha sido él.- Recuperé mi verdadero aspecto.

Remus se acercó a nosotros con paso cauteloso por si tenía que salir corriendo. Él creía que el interrogatorio había terminado y así era...para mi

- ¿Por que me has manchado Remus?- preguntó Charlie con voz dura

- Al final te va a servir de algo haber trabajado de policía muggle- dije irónica poniendo las manos detrás de la cabeza.

- Yo no he sido Sr Evans. Se lo juro- dijo respetuoso

- Si tu no has sido...- le echó una mirada-y tu tampoco- me señaló-...

Los tres caímos en la cuenta de quien era el culpable a la vez..

- Dobles- mascullé

- Fred y George-dijo el calmado ojiambar.

- Weaslys- dijo Charlie con rencor- Siempre son Weaslys.

Me pregunté que le habrían hecho.


	7. En Howarts

CAPITULO 7

-Pobrecitos, no me gustaría estar en su lugar- me compadecí.

-¿No vas a hacer nada?- preguntó Tonks incrédula- Es tu tío algo podrás hacer.

- ¡Ja! Y meterme con un Evans enfadado, ni hablar Tonks, ni hablar. No lo has visto enfadado pero yo si. Y por si no te has dado cuenta, este Evans no se toma a bien las bromas de los Merodeadores- dije moviendo la cabeza fingiendo estar apenada.

-Ni las de los Merodeadores ni las de nadie Dora- rió mi padrino-No es nada bueno enfadar a un Evans, controlan demasiado bien la magia sin varita. Te pueden hacer volar con solo chasquear los dedos.- me miró atentamente

-Además esos dos se merecen lo que sea que les hagan, hay muchas cosas de las que la Sra Weasly no de ha enterado- No le di demasiada importancia seguramente solo se chivaría de algo que los pelirrojos le habían hecho para que su madre lo castigara.

Me recosté hasta poner mi cabeza en las piernas de Remus, él atrajo a Tonks hacia si ;si alguien nos viera en ese momento pensaría que somos una familia, yo así lo considero. Nos quedamos así varios minutos.

-¿En que piensas?-internamente me reí, era lo mismo que decía Edward.

-En que me gustaría tener diez años, las cosas estaban mejor entonces- dije con nostalgia .

-A mi tambien me gustaría volver a esa época, pero no es posible- cerró los ojos, parecía cansado. La luna llena sería cerca. Tonks gruñó.

- Perdona,rectifico, me gustaría tener diez años y que tu estuvieses con nosotros.- dije sonriendo.

-Echas de menos a Neville , ¿verdad Bella?- ¡Echarlo de menos era poco!Me habría gustado que hubiera estado conmigo pero no podía llevarle a Forks, sería demasiado sospechoso que los mejores amigos de toda la vida desaparecieran los dos a la vez. De todas maneras si había aguando todo ese tiempo podía aguantar un poco más.

-Con toda mi alma , papá, con toda mi alma- suspiré cerrado los ojos y me dormí, antes de hacerlo fui vagamente consciente que la puerta se cerraba y unas personas salían de la casa.

Diciembre llegó sin más acontecimientos dignos de mención salvo la infiltración de Harry , Ron y Hermione en el Ministerio para coger un Horrocrux (supongo) liberando en su precipitada huida a hijos de muggles que estaban siendo sometidos a interrogaciones para saber como habían robado su magia (según el Ministerio) y las correspondientes lunas llenas en las cuales no pude convencer a Remus de acompañarle.

En ese tiempo solo había salido de la casa para ir a Sortilegios Weasly donde trabajaba para distraerme un poco, Jack tambien trabajaba allí por lo que habíamos reanudado nuestra vieja amistad. Me había relatado todo lo que pasó desde que Kirtash(del que todavía no me fiaba) mató a sus padres y él desapareció del mapa hasta que llegó a La Madriguera.

En esos dos meses no había noche que no sintiera dolor, el dolor de la pérdida. En dos días había perdido a la persona que más amaba. Nadie se dio cuenta, creo, siempre tenía el mismo sueño y siempre daba la misma excusa para mi comportamiento. Me había prometido que cuando entrara en Howarts lo dejaría atrás, lo superaría como había hecho con todas las muertes de mis seres queridos y cumpliría mi promesa.

Ahora preparaba mi vuelta a Howarts. Iba a ser un poco complicado porque tendría que convencer a Snape y eso no sería fácil. Además debía entrar a escondidas en el colegio.

Terminé mi baúl y bajé las escaleras, al pie de estas me esperaban Fred y George, ellos me acompañarían hasta el almacén de Honeydukes para que pudiera pasar sin problemas. Su excusa: proveerse de dulces, lo cual por supuesto era verdad.

Nos aparecimos con el acostumbrado _crack_ en las puertas de la tienda, los gemelos me agarraban de las manos disimuladamente para saber donde estaba ya que me había hecho un hechizo desilusionador.

Les di un beso en la mejilla a cada uno y me despedí de ellos prometiéndoles que iba a estar bien cuando entramos en el almacén. Galante y burlón George me abrió la trampilla con un gesto medieval retocado por él para que no fuera educado; me metí por ella como una dama y como si fuera lo más normal del mundo (que para mi lo era, llevaba escapándome por allí desde que tenía 12 años), a mi espalda Fred la cerró.

Me interné por el largo y oscuro túnel. Al cabo de unas horas divise el final ,la joroba de la bruja tuerta. Cambié mi aspecto para quedar como Isabella Swan: pelo color caoba, ojos chocolate y piel muy blanca; del bolsillo saqué el baúl que previamente había encogido para no llevarlo a cuestas, lo devolví a su tamaño normal y saque el uniforme, me lo puse muy rápido para no quedar más congelada de lo que ya estaba. Volví a encoger el baúl y eché a andar.

Salí de la joroba de la bruja con el hechizo desilusionador puesto. Me lo quité cuando me alejé un poco.

Me sentía bien al recorrer esos pasillos que tantas travesuras me habían visto hacer, esos pasillos donde había crecido y madurado. Pero el colegio ya no era lo que era antes, ningún alumno parecía feliz, no se escuchaban las acostumbradas risitas tontas ni los cuchicheos y críticas a los alumnos menos agraciados.

Los pocos con los que me crucé me miraban como si estuviera loca al estar allí voluntariamente, me pregunté que habría pasado para que los más pequeños se encogieran a mi paso asustados- quiero decir siempre me habían temido por mis arranques de ira pero no tanto, además tenían la misma reacción ante los de Slythering de cualquier curso- y los más mayores y valientes me miraban retándome a que me acercara a ellos.

Algos pocos me miraban extrañados, sin miradas asesinas. Supongo que no era normal ver a una alumna nueva, a la que nadie había visto nunca caminar tan confiada por los pasillos sin titubear ni una vez, sobre todo por el destino al que iba: el despacho del director.

Me detuve en la entrada. Tenía un problema, no se sabía la contraseña y probablemente Snape no seguiría utilizando las absurdas contraseñas del profesor Dumbledore. Tampoco tenía el mapa .

La profesora Macgonagall pasaba por allí y la detuve. Tenía pinta de acabar de salir de una pelea, del moño que siempre llevaba pulcramente colocado salían varios mechones grises , la cara torcida normalmente en un rictus severo tenía expresión de dolor y unas horribles ojeras -producto de muchas noches sin dormir- le decoraban los ojos.

-Profesora Macgonagall,- se sorprendió de que supiera su nombre, mi reacción fue instantánea- tanto tiempo actuando como una tímida y cobarde chica acababa pasando factura- me ruboricé y bajé la cabeza-¿sabe cuál es la contraseña?

-Sangre Pura,- dijo con resentimiento- Bella- añadió con una pequeña sonrisa que apenas se vio.

Mi secreto había sido descubierto por la que debería ser la directora de Howartsy en cambio era profesora de Transformaciones. Pero no me sorprendía, había pasado muuuucho tiempo con ella desde que descubrió que si me mandaba al despacho de Dumbledore volvía con una sonrisa, un pastel y sin castigo la mayoría de las veces; teniendo en cuenta que lo había descubierto en enero de mi primer curso era mucho lo que habíamos pasado juntas.

Pasó de largo, se conformaba con saber que estaba viva y no pensaba entregarme sin haberle dado a Voldemort en donde más le dolía: su orgullo de Slythering, que ya había sido mancillado muchas veces.

La górgola se abrió dejándome pasar y las escaleras me transportaron arriba. Toqué la puerta suavemente, Snape me dejó pasar pensando sin duda que era algún profesor con buenos modales. Me revestí de toda la paciencia que tenía, desterrando por lo tanto mi genio fácil y entré.

-Hola profesor- saludé, hice aparecer una silla y me senté en ella cómodamente con las rodillas flexionadas como quien está en el salón de su casa.

Sorprendido por mi atrevimiento Snape tardó en reaccionar, se me quedó mirando aturdido. Evidentemente no me reconocía, mejor, mi disfraz funcionaba. Decidí ir al grano, dar rodeos no servía para nada solo era una estúpida costumbre muggle que inconscientemente las serpientes utilizaban para alabar a su asqueroso amo-Quiero ingresar en el colegio y usted me va a dejar.

-¿Y que le hace pensar que le voy a dejar? El curso ya ha empezado señorita- objetó reponiéndose de la sorpresa- No va a poder, se siente, uno quiere muchas cosas pero no se consigue todo en la vida. Acostúmbrese- dijo cruelmente, esto lejos de amendrarme hizo que sonriera desafiante

Fui cambiando mi aspecto hasta que mi cabello se volvió rojo y mis ojos verdes ante sus atónitos ojos, de la impresión se le abrió la boca.

- Voy a entrar Snape. Me da igual que puedan matarme o que sea peligroso, tengo que hacerlo- dije decidida, él suspeiró resignado.

- Está bien, pero deberás pasar la Selección... - sonrió malvado

-No va a conseguir que vaya a Slythering

-...y, por supuesto, no podrás utilizar tu nombre- prosiguió como si no hubiera dicho nada.

- Ya lo se, me llamaré Isabella Swan- repuse con una falsa sonrisa.

-En la cena se te seleccionará, mientras deja aquí tu baúl para que los elfos lo envíen a la casa ala que pertenezcas- dijo con su monótona voz. Saqué el baúl y lo devolví a su tamaño normal.

- Yo lo iría enviando a Gryffindoor- gruñó ante mi comentario, pero estaba segura de que me pondrían en Gryffindoor a pesar de que ya no era la misma que con 11 años.

Volví a tener el aspecto de Isabella Swan y salí del despacho para ir al Gran Comedor, donde esperaría hasta la cena.

A la media hora todos estaban sentados esperando a que la comida apareciera y pronto harían mi Selección, me había sentado en la mesa de los leones con la excusa d que no tenía donde hacerlo y estos me miraban raro.

-¡Atención!- los murmullos se apagaron ante la orden del director, no había respeto en ese silencio sino otra cosa que muy probablemente sería miedo e impotencia- Una nueva alumna se va a unir a nosotros, veamos ahora su Selección..

Me levanté y caminé decidida al taburete que Macgonagall había colocado , en el cuál siempre pensé que no me volvería a sentar. Todos me observaban atentamente y empecé a ponerme nerviosa.

Antes de colocarme el sombrero la profesora me guiño un ojo de manera que nadie lo viera, claro, su reputación ante todo. Estoy segura de que sabiendo quien era quería que montase alboroto . Le sonreí fríamente y e colocó el sombrero.

"- ¡Ahh!"- gritó el sombrero en mi mente, no me sorprendió, le había dado muchos quebraderos de cabeza ya me esperaba una reacción así.-" Otra vez aquí, ¿jugando al escondite Potter?" "Déjate de cháchara inútil sombrero y ponme en mi casa" "Impertinente. Eres leal, podrías ir a Hufflepuff, tambien inteligente en Rawenclaw estarías bien; sin embargo tienes muchas características de Slythering. Pero ¡que veo!, eres valiente y morirías sin dudarlo por los que aprecias. ¡Que novedad! Irás a... -¡Gryffindoor!- anunció

-Asqueroso sombrero- mascullé- Siempre el mismo numerito

Me quité el sombrero y caminé a la mesa de rojo y dorado que aplaudía aunque no tanto como normalmente.

Noté que el número de alumnos era muy reducido comparándolo con los de otros años. En sus rostros se leía la esperanza, pero tambien el sufrimiento. Las ojeras que Macgonagall portaba abundaban en mi casa, las caras demacradas tambien. La mayoría tenía cortes superficiales en la cara y los brazos, incluso en los más pequeños que eran los mejor parados.

Al final de la mesa, Neville y Ginny me miraban con atención y curiosidad mientras susurraban entre ellos; estaban peor que los demás y parecía que hubieran pasado años, sus expresiones demostraban la madurez del sufrimiento y la niñez se había ido para ellos. Desafío y valentía era lo que te pasaba por la cabeza cuando los mirabas.

Me acerqué a ellos y me ofrecieron un sitio al lado de Neville. Mi mueca fría se había transformado en una sonrisa dulce al mirarlo. De sus ojos brotó una lágrima. Ginny frente a nosotros nos observaba muy atenta.

- Aprovéchalas, aprovecha que puedes llorar y no te avergüences de hacerlo, desahoga la tristeza y el dolor llorando por que si te reprimes acabarás por no poder hacerlo- dije con tristeza infinita.

Ellos dos se miraron y Ginny le susurró algo que sonó sospechosamente a "Bella es ella...broma...matarla...averígualo."Él asintió y se volvió hacia mi.

- Hola, ¿como os llamáis?- pregunté fingiendo estar feliz y no haber dicho nada antes

-Neville Longbottom y Ginny Weasly- respondió seriamente Neville.

- Los Weasly son una buena familia tienes suerte de pertenecer a ellos y los Longbottom muy valientes- me miraban asombrados y sonreí por eso, significaba que iba por buen camino para ganarme su confianza de nuevo- ¿Puedo ir con vosotros? Es que no conozco a nadie y...vosotros inspiráis confianza.

-¿Que inspiramos confianza? Estamos cubiertos de cortes de pies a cabeza, sucios y tenemos a las serpientes y a los Carrow . Yo no diría precisamente que damos confianza- replicó Nev.

- Estáis heridos, eso significa que no dejáis que os subyuguen.

- ¿Como te llamas?

- Isabella Swan- respondió Ginny por mi. Me puse furiosa, "Isabella", odiaba mi nombre.

-Bella Swan. Odio Isabella- la sonrisa que había aparecido en los rostros de mis dos amigos se borró y el dolor se hizo presente.

Yo era la mejor amiga de ellos dos siendo Bella Potter, y aunque estaba segura de que ellos sabían que estaba viva no que quitaba que me extrañasen, como yo a ellos.

-Necesito que alguien me guíe por el castillo tiene pinta de laberinto- dije intentando aliviar la tensión.

-¿A que curso vas?- me preguntó Ginny.

-A séptimo, Ginny.

-Entonces Neville te guiará, él tambien esta en séptimo- sonreí agradecida- ¿Donde has estudiado hasta ahora?- me removí incómoda. No quería mentirles, pero no tenía otra opción, no podía revelar su identidad delante de todo el mundo, se arriesgarían a que alguien los escuchara y se chivara a Voldemort.

-En mi casa, pero como ahora es obligatorio...- Hicieron un gesto de molestia- ¿Por que en esta mesa todos parecéis cansados y tenéis tantos cortes?

-Nos torturan. En realidad todas lo sufre todo al que castigan pero nosotros les damos motivos, los demás colaboran en secreto. Temen por sus familias, en nuestra casa no tenemos ese problema porque muchas están muertas y el resto escondidas. Al principio solo era a los de sexto y séptimo pero poco a poco los más pequeños acaban siendo víctimas. Supongo que sobretodo te has fijado en nosotros, ¿no?- asentí preocupada y con el ceño fruncido.

La comida desapareció de los platos y los alumnos de nuestra mesa se dirigieron pesadamente a la torre de Gryffindoor, algunos se sostenían en otros como si todo el cuerpo les doliera. Cogí a Neville de la mano con lla excusa de que no quería perderme, él sonrió y me guió hasta el retrato de la señora Gorda.

-Gatitos miedosos- pronunció con resentimiento. Me enfadé, por Merlín¿quien diablos ponía la contrseña?- Los Slythering, Snape les ha dado mucho poder- explicó como si me leyera el pensamiento.


	8. Gracias a Carrow recupero a mi amigo

CAPÍTUlO 8

Me desperté a las 7 y sabiendo que no podría volver a dormir me vestí y bajé a la sala común. Encontré un libro de Transformaciones de séptimo y lo hojeé un poco. Era una tontería, los hechizos que ponían en el libro ya me los sabía y lo que no lo hacía en el momento, yo sabía lo más difícil de esa asignatura desde hacia mucho tiempo. Cogí uno de Encantamientos que resultó ser mucho más interesante.

A las 8 Neville bajó y me tendió un horario

Ahora tenía doble hora de Pociones seguida de una de Transformaciones, descanso para el almuerzo y dos horas de "Artes Oscuras".

- ¿Artes Oscuras?- pregunté para mi misma alzando una ceja.

-Desde que los Carrow están en Howarts, DFCAO se ha convertido en eso y en Estudios Muggles se enseña donde según los mortífagos deberían estar estos, es decir, por debajo de los magos- explicó Neville con asco.

- Genial- masculle irónica- ¿Vamos a desayunar?- el pelinegro asintió.

En Pociones hicimos el Filtro de los Muertos en Vida y el profesor Slughort quedó muy impresionado porque lo hice a la perfección y me comparó con las que consideraba Lily Evans y Bella Potter que también lo habían conseguido a la primera.

Para mi la comparación fue lo mejor de la clase, me encantaba que me comparasen con mi madre, era una gran maga y experta en pociones.

En Artes Oscuras Alecto Carrow nos explicó una serie de hechizos de ataque y defensa .

Dedicó la última hora de la clase a ..

-...duelos. El que gane se irá enfrentando a otros y quien pierda sufrirá un crucio. ¿Tenemos algún voluntario?

-Yo profesor- dijo Malfoy tan arrogante como siempre.

La ira crecía en mi y eso hizo que casi ni me diera cuenta de que me ofrecía para luchar. Le haría morder el polvo, ya había causado bastante daño.

Neville me miró suplicándome que retrocediera pero no le hice caso, si supiera quien soy yo cambiaría de opinión.

Me levanté decidida, mientras caminaba a la parte delantera noté las miradas de todos, las de los Gryffindoors temerosas y las de los Sly de desprecio y burla.

Me coloqué delante de Malfoy y un escalofrío lo recorrió; nos pusimos en guardia, ninguno de los dos iba a inclinarse.

-¡Desmaius!- sonreí internamente, no se podía ser mas predecible. Di un paso a la derecha esquivando por un palmo el hechizo."La mejor forma de defenderse es no estando en la trayectoria del ataque".

Esto por supuesto no le gustó nada a Malfoy que procedió a lanzarme hechizos y embrujos que esquivaba con facilidad sin atacar nunca. Con cada hechizo que esquivaba el rubio se ponía más furioso y mandaba mas hechizos a la desesperada.

NEVILLE PVO

Estaba asustado, Bella se había ofrecido voluntaria en un duelo contra Malfoy que era el mejor de la clase.

Pero eso no era lo peor, no , claro que no, lo peor era el castigo al perdedor , la maldición cruciatus, yo la había experimentado muchas veces pero ella no y no sabía como le podía sentar.

Empezaron a pelear y parecía que Bella se burlara del hurón, Malfoy la atacaba y ella simplemente lo esquivaba si aparente esfuerzo. Bailaba de una punta a otra de la clase sin que ninguna maldición la rozara siquiera, con gracia, saltaba, movía los brazos y las piernas, pero nunca paraba, no se staba quieta y eso enfurecia mucho a Malfoy.

BELLA PVO

-¡Rictumsembra!- dijo. Me reí y pensó que por fin me había dado.

-¡Rictumsembra!- susurré, se empezó a reír como un loco en cuanto el rayo le impactó. Se deshizo de él con un movimiento de varita.

- Serpensoria- ¡maldita sea! Debía hacerle desaparecer, la serpiente se cernió sobre mi y me apresuré a desvanecerla.

-Desmaius

- Protego

-Depulso

-Desmaius- Malfoy no pudo hacer nada contra el rayo que cansada de jugar le había echado y cayó al suelo después de chocar contra la pared- Expeliarmus- el rubio quedó desarmado y su varita en mi mano. La alcé triunfante con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Muy bien señorita Swan- me felicitó el carrow, la sonrisa que había esgrimido se borró inmediatamente y mi expresión se tornó seria.- ¿Quiere lanzarle el crucio usted misma?- negué nunca utilizaría esa maldición con nadie.

Malfoy se retorcía de dolor en el suelo pero mi cara de eterna indiferencia no cambiaba ni lo haría, mostrar tus emociones es mostrar tus debilidades.

No permití que ninguno de los Slythering- que fueron todos- que intentaran hacerme me vencieran como tampoco que la máscara que escondía el dolor que sentía se cayese.

-Ya no quedan de la casa contraria señorita,tendrá que batirse con los de la suya- sonrió cruel, llevaba esperando este momento desde que les hice la demostración de baile , quería que me venciera y quería verme sufrir.

Me crucé de brazos haciéndome la dura. No quería enfrentarme a mi familia, en quería que por mi culpa sufrieran más de lo que ya lo habían hecho.- Neville Longbottom, usted se enfrentará a ña señorita Swan.

-Vénceme- dije sin pronunciar

Hicimos nuestros respectivos saludos y nos pusimos en guardia; yo jadeaba aparentando estar cansada.

-¡Expelliarmus!- lo esquivé para aparentar-¡Desmaius!

-¡Protego!

-¡Expeliarmus!- me pilló desprevenida y mi preciosa varita voló disparada a su, mano, él sonrió falsamente pero me miraba preocupado.

-Clap, clap, clap- aplaudió Carrow- ¡Crucio!- me apuntó con su varita y del impacto caí al suelo.

Miles de dagas se clavaban una y otra vez en mi cuerpo, pero no debía dejar que ningún sonido saliera de mi boca. No le iba a dar esa satisfacción .

Ya había probado el de Voldemort y el de Bellatrix, este era mucho más tenue. Al fin acabó, estaba adolorida pero no tanto como para no poder ponerme en pie como les había pasado a los que la habían experimentado antes que yo.

Neville corrió ha ayudarme a ponerme en pie ya que las rodillas me temblaban, se lo agradecí con una sonrisa. Estaba muy asombrado, su rostro lo demostraba, lo conocía mejor que nadie.

Recogió su mochila y la mía, me gustó no tener que cargar con ella, aunque el crucio no hubiera sido muy fuerte me había dejado los huesos hechos polvo. Probablemente -y por el aspecto que tenía así debía haber sido- él ya lo había sufrido y sabía lo agradable que era.

En el pasillo la curiosidad de Neville aumentó al ver que me mantenía en pie fuera de la vista del profesor.

-Solo he visto hacer eso a una persona- comentó con la mirada perdida en un punto de la pared.

- Haz lo que creas mejor y no te arrepientas de ello- musité en su oído.

A Neville se le encendió una bombilla, una sonrisa sincera transparente y sin engaños.

Me abrazó tan fuerte que sentí mis huesos crujir. Le cogí de la mano. Una mirada bastó para que os pusiéramos de acuerdo y echáramos a correr mientras una larga risa salía de nuestras bocas.

Corrimos por pasadizos de dudosa utilización y por otros comunes ajenos a lo que nos rodeaba, pendientes solamente de conservar nuestro contacto y rodearnos de la alegría que no habíamos sentido en meses.

A nuestro paso la gente nos miraba extrañada de que riéramos. Parecía que Neville se hubiera caracterizado por no haber reído en todo el curso.

Salimos con paso sigiloso por la entrada, aunque todavía no era el toque de queda. Nos metimos en el Bosque Prohibido después de hacernos invisibles con un hechizo, una vez allí nos quitamos el hechizo, las criaturas del bosque se ponían furiosas si olían algo pero no lo veían.

Después de caminar entre árboles y hojas caídas llegamos a un claro que años atrás nosotros mismos habíamos despejado y nos habíamos encargado de que nadie pisara ese lugar que nosotros consideramos sagrado.

Por desgracia contra las hojas y el musgo no podíamos hacer nada.

Cuando llegamos al claro las hojas amarilleadas pos el otoño habían cubierto el suelo, pequeños montones de nieve todavía fresca se amontonaban en los rincones más fríos, el tronco en el que nos sentábamos para conversar o simplemente mirar el cielo estrellado en las noches claras había sido invadido por el musgo en los meses que había estado ausente. El tronco caído que con tanto esfuerzo habíamos transportado en primero desde la cabaña de Hagrid reposaba en el suelo impasible ante las penalidades que pasamos despejando el claro.

Neville se encargó de limpiar el tronco con la varita y después me ayudó a apilar las hojas para poder hacerlas desaparecer. Unas hermosas flores ocuparon el lugar de la hojarasca y las malas hierbas, el color inundó el claro en cuanto las flores crecieron salpicando hasta los rincones más sombríos.

Satisfecho con nuestro trabajo nos sentamos en el suelo con la espalda pegada al tronco igual que en los viejos y buenos tiempos, como si solo fuera una tarde aburrida en la que ninguno quería estar en la sala común o en los jardines

Como si fuera una tarde en la que nos reuníamos con nuestros libros y calderos- que se pasaban en el claro la mayor parte del curso- para estudiar o hacer deberes. Solo faltaban los libros y los calderos.

Me levanté y fui hasta el pie de un árbol nudoso, con la varita abrí una trampilla camuflada con a hierba , cogí la caja que reposaba en el pequeño espacio hecho a su medida, volví a cerrar la trampilla.

Con la caja en las manos me senté junto a Neville, levanté la tapa, dentro un surtido de dulces de todos las clases que esperaba a ser comido. En silencio todavía como habíamos estado desde que me reconociera le ofrecí una rana de chocolate que aceptó con gusto.

- Me alegro deque no estés muerta, Bella.

De esta manera tan peculiar inició la conversación mi amigo.

- Tengo muy buena suerte Nev- dije con una sonrisa que no me llegó a los ojos. Últimamente nunca lo hacía.- Tengo 17 años y estoy viva.

- Yo no le llamo suerte a eso. Te has enfrentado a el- que- no- puede- nombrarse- si- no- quieres -que- te- maten cuatro veces, a una manada de dementores y a mortífagos. Si a eso le llamas buena suerte no quiero saber a que le llamarás mala. Además has estado meses fuera de Inglaterra por que los mortífagos te perseguían más a ti que a tu hermano por ser más peligrosa- dijo ceñudo y evidentemente molesto- ¿Me vas a decir donde has estado?

Asentí a él si se lo iba a contar, por que él no mataría a mi ex-novio y me escucharía hasta el final para sacar conclusiones.

-Me fui e el expreso de vuelta. Renee me recogió con otra apariencia y yo me bajé con otra también.

-Reneé es la mujer de Charlie, el hermano misterioso de tu madre, ¿no?

-Si, pero ahora están divorciados y ella se casó con otro- dije triste.

-Oh bueno cuéntame que has hecho desde que te fuiste- dijo ansiosamente.

Consideraba las historias de mi vida y mis desventuras cuentos, decía que así resultaba menos desagradable.

Bella y Neville no van a ser pareja, lo siento, solo pse esos nombres porque Bella y Neville son los mejores amigos y no se quien va acabar de pareja con bella, Edward o alguien más.

Vosotros decidis y yo hare lo que crea mas conveniente.

Espero que comenteis


	9. Cedric y Edward

CAPÍTULO 9:

Le conté todo desde que cogí el avión hasta que decidí volver. Sin molestarme en omitir ningún detalle, ni siquiera que mi novio y su familia eran vampiros o que James(irónico, ¿no?, un hombre con ese mismo nombre murió para protegerme y otro me quiera matar) había intentado matarme, teniendo como resultado una pierna rota y una nueva cicatriz.

- Prométeme que vamos a estar siempre juntos Neville- dije cuando acabé, él estaba todavía en shock por lo último que había dicho.

-Te lo prometo Bella, pase lo que pase siempre estaré para ti- me abrazó fuertemente haciendo que en el acto olvidara todo lo que había sufrido esos meses separada de él.

Tenía ese efecto en mí, hacía que mis preocupaciones y miedos quedaran en el olvido, un sentimiento de dulzura y amor muy diferente al que sentía con Edward o con Remus me envolvió como hacía tiempo que no pasaba.

-Ya has sufrido demasiado Bells

-La vida no es justa ni nunca lo será- dije con tristeza. Me acarició el pelo consolándome.

-¿Puedes cambiar de aspecto Bells?- preguntó dudoso.

-Si, pero puede haber espías y no quiero que sepan que estoy viva. Lo siento- asintió comprendiendo- Vamos a quedarnos aquí un rato más por favor. Odio el castillo, con Snape al mando ya no es Howarts sino una prisión sin barrotes- repuse asqueada.

-Bella, nos están torturando a todos. Hay que hacer algo. Cada vez so más las víctimas, sobre todo de Gryffindor- dijo sombrío- Tenemos que reunir el E.D de nuevo enseñar a los más jóvenes a defenderse y refrescarles la memoria a los demás y salvar a las víctimas.- decidió Neville, a mi me parece bien, las cosas se estaban descontrolando.

-Podríamos llamar a Fred, George y Remus para que nos ayuden- propuse.

-Con las monedas, ¿sabes el hechizo?- asentí, Hermione me lo había enseñado a mi por que Transformaciones se me da mucho mejor que a Harry.

-Hagámoslo ahora- dije con una malvada sonrisa, ¡pobre de los Carrow!

Saqué la varita del bolsillo de la túnica y grabé el mensaje en el galeón que aparecería en las monedas de los otros miembros: "¡Fuera los Carrow! 5-12 19:00 N.L."

Se lo envié solo a los confiables, por lo tanto Cho Chang, John Smith y Marietta Edgecombe quedaban fuera de la lista.

Estamos a miércoles, el 5 es sábado. En esos tres días nos dedicaríamos a hablar con los miembros del E.D presentes en Howarts que eran los únicos, aparte de los gemelos y Lee Jordan, que habían recibido el mensaje para ver si asistían.

Decidimos que sería mejor no decirle a nadie mi identidad ya que sería demasiado sospechoso que de pronto tantos alumnos aprendiesen Oclumancia y a mi se me podía complicar en un momento d debilidad mantenerlos a todos a la vez.

Me acomodé en los brazos de Neville de forma que le pudiera ver la cara y estar cómoda.

-Bella...- empezó dudoso de si continuar. La curiosidad me picó al escuchar el tono en que lo dijo, cuando usaba ese tono dulce quería decir que era algo delicado, lo animé a que continuara y él dudando todavía dijo-Este año han entrado nuevos alumnos al colegio, todos están en Gryffindor y Ginny me contó que también están en la Orden del Fénix- ¿Podrían ser los nuevos miembros a los que les había echado pintura?creo que ellos también deberían entrar al E.D. Pelean bien, por supuesto, no se comparan contigo ni conmigo, pero si aprenden serían más para nuestra causa. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

-No lo se, tal vez. Primero tengo que conocerlos y que no huyan de mi- sonreí irónica- A los dos nuevos miembros les eche un cubo de pintura a cada uno, por lo que no creo que les caiga demasiado bien.

-Mañana te los presento- prometió- ahora que lo pienso es raro que no te hayas cruzado antes con ellos, todos están en 7º y las dos chicas duermen en tu dormitorio- dijo pensativo.

-He estado ocupado analizando la situación y pensando en como decirte quien era. Ayer legué derrotada al cuarto y me tiré en la cama sin mirar a nadie.

-Ah, vámonos ya, el bosque da miedo de noche- dijo levantándome de encima suya. Puse los ojos en blanco. Era un Gryffindor, ¿no?En realidad no estoy siendo justa, de noche da miedo a cualquiera, yo incluida. Además era mi culpa que le tuviera miedo, yo le había enseñado a él y solo a él las criaturas más bonitas...y también las más terroríficas.

Era mi compañero de aventuras, pero él no aguantaba lo que yo, de hecho ni siquiera Harry se metería en el bosque voluntariamente. Yo me sentía a gusto allí y él sentía miedo en todo momento. Le comprendía y por eso jamás se me ocurriría burlarme, cualquiera que no fuera él hubiera huido ante la cantidad de problemas que traía estar a mi lado.

Sumida en estos "agradables" pensamientos no me había dado cuenta de que estaba metida en la cama, no recordaba haberme despedido de Neville; probablemente no lo había hecho, él habría visto el estado en el que estaba, se habría encogido de hombros y se habría despedido con el beso en la mejilla acostumbrado. Sonreí amargamente, me conocía demasiado bien.

No dormí bien esa noche, al igual que todas desde que volviera al mundo mágico, la noche anterior fue una excepción. Soñé con Voldemort. Si bien mi nivel de Oclumancia era muy bueno al estar conectada con Voldemort y con Harry sabía de sus situaciones cuando dormía.

Al parecer ninguno de los dos estaba contento. El primero estaba furioso y el segundo estaba lleno de dolor, el mismo que yo sentía el de la pérdida, como el día en que Sirius murió.

A la mañana siguiente estaba peor que cuando me acosté. Al mirarme en el espejo casi grito de la impresión, tenía unas ojeras impresionantes y el rostro pálido, producto de una noche en vela. Me disimulé las ojeras con maquillaje y la palidez la oculté tras un ligero sonrojo.

Neville me esperaba para ir a desayunar con el entrecejo fruncido por la preocupación. A su lado Ginny lo miraba con una expresión pícara, pensando casi con toda seguridad que estábamos juntos o cerca de estarlo. Una sonrisa alegre y optimista no completamente de acuerdo con mis emociones esa mañana se extendió por mi rostro, pero no llegó a mis ojos.

En ellos habitaba el dolor, la desesperación, la frialdad y la dureza, la mirada de alguien que ha vivido mucho en poco tiempo. La tristeza de Neville era palpable para quien se fijara pero la mayoría no se daban cuenta. Todos estaban pendientes de Bella, la chica nueva que había rechazado ya a dos que le habían pedido salir. Siempre que intentaba pasar desapercibida no funcionaba y esta no iba a ser la excepción. Viendo que muchos iban a intentar me escabullí al lado de Neville y Ginny, saludé a cada uno con un beso (en la la mejilla) y salimos de la sala común.

Les llevé a un pasillo solitario y entre los dos le contamos a Ginny lo que había pasado y quien era, no le conté lo que pasó en Forks solo quien era y que no estaba muerta.

Se lo tomó bien, ella tampoco había creído que yo estuviese muerta y esperaba que apareciera en cualquier momento para luchar contra Voldemort. No nos tomó más de 5 minutos. Corrimos al Gran Comedor y nos sentamos juntos como antaño solo que esta vez Luna se nos unió.

Ella también tenía muchos cortes y heridas, siempre pensé que debería ser una Gryffindor y que si se pusiera de nuevo el sombrero ese la seleccionaría para la casa de los leones, los cuales últimamente eran más leones que nunca. Sin embargo lo soportaba mejor que todos, sus comentarios que seguían siendo tan risueños como siempre levantaban la moral y se había dejado de vestir tan extravagante como solía.

A ella también le dijimos quien era yo, su respuesta: "lo se".

Siempre habíamos estado muy unidos, sobretodo Neville,Ana y yo, Ginny y Luna se nos unieron en segundo, cuando ellas entraron al colegio.

-¿Quien es el capitán del equipo ahora ?- me refiero al Quiddich, claro. El año pasado fue Harry pero ahora no estaba.

-Yo-dijo Ginny orgullosa- Nos faltan el buscador, el guardián, un golpeador y un cazador. Las pruebas son esta tarde.

-Me voy a presentar como buscadora.

-Veremos si superas a Harry Potter el buscador más joven y mejor de los últimos cien años- dijo por si alguien nos escuchaba

-Allí están los alumnos nuevos a los que te quería presentar- me indicó Neville, hizo una seña y unas figuras muy familiares se acercaron.

Los conocía pero de lejos todavía no conseguía recordar de que, Neville me agarró de la cintura cariñosamente, no hizo falta hablar solo mirándome me transmite confianza y amor. Le sonrío, estaba indecisa, no se si son de fiar.

-¿Son sangre limpia?- se encogió de hombros- ¿Tienen prejuicios a la sangre?

-No tienen prejuicios pero no se su _estatus_ de sangre.

-Ya pareces un mortífago- me reí. Puso cara de fastidio.

-Ya están aquí. No se relacionan con nadie que no sean ellos mismos, aunque en estos tiempos todos lo hacen lo suyo es increíble; son cinco emparejados entre si, salvo uno que no está con nadie y tiene cara de muerto- me resumió rápidamente .

Cedric estaba delante mía, vivo. No parecía un espíritu como la última vez que lo vi, no, era corpóreo. Parecía más mayor, más maduro y más demacrado.

No pude evitar que su nombre saliera de mis labios.

-Cedric- me acerqué a él lentamente no queriendo que se desvaneciese y fuese otro maldito sueño.

No se desvaneció, era buena señal. A su lado cuatro personas me miraban pero no les eché cuenta. Cedric estaba allí, delante mío y no permitiría que nadie arruinase esa maravillosa situación.

Le abracé como hacía tiempo que quería hacerlo, con amor, cariño ….

-No me vuelvas a hacer esto nunca más Ced, ha sido horrible, te he echado tanto de menos...No me protejas a costa de tu vida por favor, prefiero morir a verte caer otra vez en mis brazos, no lo hagas, no lo hagas. Yo voy a morir, lo se, lo tengo asumido, pero tu no, tu puedes vivir tu vida y morir cuando seas viejo. No me protejas Cedric, no lo hagas...Siento haberte pedido tiempo para pensarlo. Te quiero demasiado Ced- no me devolvió el abrazo, se quedó estático, como una roca.

Neville me separó de él, me volví hacia él buscando una explicación, negaba con la cabeza apesadumbrado: "No es él Bella, no es él."- decía.

Me abrazó con todas sus fuerzas sabiendo que estaba sufriendo un infierno, él siente mi tristeza, mi dolor. Eran muchos años compartiendo todo, estamos unidos de por vida por un lazo que soporta todo, incluso la muerte me atrevería a decir.

Una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla hasta acabar en un dedo de Neville que la recogió extrañado. Me miró atentamente, escrutándome , mi máscara cayó para él. Todas mis emociones se mostraron ante él tal como eran sin haber pasado la limpieza a la que las sometía antes de mostrarlas. Me rodeó aún más fuerte, estrujándome, sin embargo en vez de ser desagradable fue todo lo contrario, me consolaba saber que contaría con él para lo que fuera aunque eso significara echarme a llorar.

Nos separamos poco a poco sin querer romper el contacto que tan bien me hacía transmitiéndome confianza con la mirada me instó a que mirara a quien había abrazado, pero no quise, sentí vergüenza y decidí que antes me disculparía.

-Lo siento, te he confundido con una persona que quiero mucho- dije cabizbaja.

Subí la cabeza, por mucha vergüenza que sintiera no podía esconderme eternamente tras mi pelo.

Me había vuelto loca definitivamente, primero había creído ver a Cedric y ahora a...

...los Cullen, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie y Edward me observaban expectantes. No habían cambiado nada.

Esta vez estaba preparada y ninguna emoción o reacción imprevista salió de mi, indiferencia, en eso se suele resumir mi rostro, aunque tuviera al mismo Voldemort delante, indiferencia saldría de mi.

Y aunque ellos tengan el mismo efecto que él si no más no muestro nada, de lo que estoy orgullosa.

Los escruté a cada uno como haría con cualquiera que quisiera entrar en el E.D.

-Pueden servir- dije a Neville con expresión dura. No me voy a desmoronar delante de ellos.- Tendría que ver en que son buenos y en que malos.

-Pues empieza con el interrogatorio.

-Vuestros nombres

-Ya lo sabes Bella - murmuró Alice desalentada y dolida. Hice como si no me importara pero en verdad me destruía.

-No no lo se y no te tomes tantas confianzas conmigo, no me conoces, para ti soy Swan, no Bella.- repliqué. Ella se echó hacia atrás dolida, se notaba a leguas que tenía ganas de llorar.

Jasper la abrazó protectoramente por los hombros pero no me miró.

-¿Que te pasa? ¿Por que te comportas así Belly-Bells?- preguntó Emmett desconcertado con una cara que daba pena.

-Te digo lo misma que a ella, Swan para ti. Decidme vuestros nombres de una maldita vez, no tengo todo al día.- me miraron asustados por el giro repentino que habían tomado las cosas.

Hace apenas unos meses, eran ellos quienes me sobreprotegían y ahora era yo quien tomaba el control de la forma más rara imaginada.

-Alice, Emmett y Edward Cullen - dijo la barbie sobreponiéndose antes que todos y mirándome con furia. Señaló a los aludidos a medida que los nombraba- Jasper y Rosalie Hale.

-¿Quiénes son vuestros padres y cual es vuestro _estatus _de sangre?

-¿No eras tu la que despreciaba el Ministerio?- se burló Neville. Hice una mueca de desagrado. Le enseñe la mano en la que portaba la cicatriz que _cara de sapo_ me había obligado a hacerme junto con mi hermano por decir que Voldemort había vuelto, es decir, por decir la verdad. Lo cual era una ironía ya que la cicatriz era una frase: "_No debo decir mentiras"_, reza. Con cada palabra que gravaba mis ganas de gritar la verdad aumentaban, en vez de disminuir.

En varias ocasiones lo había hecho, en la sala común delante de todos y sin el consentimiento de Harry, por supuesto.

Siempre que se nombra al Ministerio la cicatriz me pica recordándome las atrocidades que este había hecho.

-Comprenderás que después de estos años el Ministerio no va a gustarme ni aunque me paguen- le reté. Me dio la razón- Responded- dije volviendo a mi tono normal.

-Somos adoptados- respondió Jasper mientras me miraba con súplica- No sabemos que es eso del _estatus_ de sangre- fruncí el ceño preocupada y me giré para hablar con Neville.

-¡¿Que demonios? ¡No saben lo que es el _estatus_! ¡Podrían ser hijos de muggles no registrados! ¡Lo último que les falta es que les señalemos y se pongan a investigar a sus familias que si están en la Orden probablemente no son limpios!- le reproché- Dean tuvo que escapar, Nev. Harry liberó muchos hijos de muggles del Ministerio pero si pillan a estos se pudrirán en Azkaban.

-Nosotros no los vamos a delatar si se diera el caso muchas personas se ofrecerían voluntarias a hacerles formar parte de sus familias. No están solos, no estás sola. Me tienes a mi Bells y también a más de medio colegio contigo- me tranquilizó- Controla tu temperamento

Las puntas de mi cabello se habían tornado en tonos rojizos. Aspiré lentamente para serenarme.

Nos volvimos para hablar con ellos que nos observaban confusos, evidentemente nos habían oído.

-Tengo que comprobar si sois de fiar. En cada clase uno o dos de vosotros se sentará conmigo, salvo en Historia de la Magia (N:A desde ahora HM)- miré a Neville que afirmó con la cabeza- que me sentaré con Neville- dije seriamente. Pasé mi mirada de unos a otros, acabando en Emmett justo cuando empezaba hablar.

-¿Necesitas que una chica te proteja?- dijo burlón.

-Ya quisieras que tu novia te protegiera a ti Cullen- dije despiadada, la frase que pronucié hizo que el rostro de elllos se descompusiera en una mueca de dolor.

Los buenos ratos que habíamos pasado no servían ahora. Yo soy otra y me comporto como otra solo mi aspecto es igual.

Me propuse aguantar en mi papel de mujer fatal hasta poder desmoronarme en brazos de Neville. Seguiría con mi farsa y para eso debería seguir con mi examen.

-¿Quien d vosotros es mejor en Pociones?- Alice señaló a su esposo- A ti te toca con Neville en Pociones, intenta que lo haga lo mejor posible- El aludido pasó un brazo por mi cintura atrayéndome hacia si y me murmuró un gracias en el oído que correspondí con la sonrisa más dulce que pude encontrar- ¿Quien es el peor?

-Alice y las pociones ¡Aléjate!- bromeó Emmett, echaba de menos su buen humor. Compuse una sonrisa cortés.

-¿Eso significa que no te vas a saltar Pociones?- mi amigo estaba perplejo. El año pasado me había saltado todas las clases que podía- ¿No te voy a tener que atar a la silla?- un gruñido salió de la garganta de Edward, le di un coscorrón cariñoso a Neville.

-Tenía mis razones- refunfuñé dandome la vuelta- Cuando te intentas ligar a un profesor y no sale bien lo que quieres no es precisamente asistir a las clases de dicho profesor. Además tengo mis razones para ir, hoy haremos el Filtro de los Muertos en Vida otra vez...

-¿Y que?

-Que resulta muy útil contra los estúpidos y arrogantes mortífagos- dije con convicción.

-¡Anda ya! ¿Los vas a matar con una poción?- se burló Neville aunque estaba un poco dudoso.

-Escúchame bien Neville. La única clase del año pasado en la que presté atención fue la primera del curso- abrió la boca sorprendido por la dureza y severidad de mi voz- ¿Recuerdas que la poción de Harry estaba perfecta? No por obra suya pero a mi me vale. ¿Recuerdas las palabras de el viejo Sluggy cuando la vio? "Una sola gota de esta poción nos mataría a todos"- recité- También afecta a los mortífagos.

-¿Por que la poción tuya no estaba perfecta?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-La arruiné aposta para que Harry consiguiera el Felix Felicis, yo se hacerlo pero él no- dije molesta.

-¿Las clases empiezan en 5 minutos!- nos gritó Ginny. Cogí al Cullen más cercano, Emmett y lo arrastré para que avanzara ¡Tenemos Transformaciones! ¡Minnie me matará! ,decía mientras lo empujaba para que avanzara, con eso pareció reaccionar, parecía que la severa profesora le daba miedo.

Echó a correr, a ritmo humano pero bastante rápido. Se sorprendió mucho cuando vio que lo seguía sin jadear , tropezar o dar ninguna muestra de cansancio.

-Deja ya de fingir Bella- empezó Emmett, era la primera vez que lo veía serio.

Miré nerviosa al frente, la profesora Macgonagall en ese momento escribía algo en la pizarra. Puesto que la mesas eran de tres Rosalie se nos había unido.

-Para ti Po...Swan, Cullen- suspiré fastidiada.

-Te escuché en el bosque con Neville- dijo Rosalie directamente, eso desde luego era ir al grano.

¿¡QUE! ¿QUE HABRÍAN ESCUCHADO? ¡DEMONIOS!

Intenté tranquilizarme, poniéndome nerviosa o furiosa solo se muestran las debilidades y no se consigue nada. Puse mi mejor cara de póquer, indiferencia absoluta.

-Vale, ¿y que?- los ojos se les salían de las órbitas de la incredulidad.

Claramente estaban empezando a pensar que yo no era yo, lo cual era muy cierto, ¡menos mal! No soportaría vivir el resto de mi vida en ese cuerpo de muggle.

-¿¡Y que!- se escandalizó la rubia.- Le hiciste prometer que siempre estaríais juntos, decías que amabas a Edward.

-Sigo diciendo lo mismo, ¿y que? Yo no le he hecho prometer a Neville nada , lo ha hecho porque ha querido- me encogí de hombros- En cuanto a lo último, olvidarme.

"Puedo oler igual, puedo tener el mismo aspecto, pero no soy la misma, eso solo era una farsa. Esa no soy yo, yo no soy una estúpida y torpe muggle. Yo estoy cuerda y no dejaré que me volváis a arruinar la vida tan arruinada que ya tengo.

"En cierto modo mejorasteis mi vida en ese momento, hicisteis que aguantara sin magia todo un año. ¡Enhorabuena! Nadie lo había logrado. Sobretodo tú Rosalie, te veía a ti y me veía reflejada. Todo lo que llevas dentro tu yo lo tengo multiplicado por 100, odio, envidia, valentía, valor para sacrificarte por quien amas, añoranza de tiempos mejores, arrogancia, orgullo, astucia, maldad...Podría seguir, somos casi iguales- sonreí triste- He sufrido lo mismo o más que tu, probablemente más. Tenía diez años y parecía que fuera una anciana que ha vivido mucho.

Hice distraídamente una floritura con la varita y en la mesa apareció un juego de 6 tazas y tetera.

-Muy bien señorita Swan, 20 puntos para Gryffindor- alabó la profesora- Eres igual a...

-Ya lo se profesora. ¿Puedo marcharme?- asintió.

Recogí las cosas y colgué la mochila de un hombro izquierdo. Al pasar al lado de Neville le conjuré 2 tazas y le guiñé un ojo. Lo pasaba especialmente mal en esta clase y me gustaba ayudarle.


	10. Las pruebas de Quiddich,¿seré buscadora?

CAPÍTULO 10

Más tarde teníamos Encantamientos y me dirigí al aula contigua que estaba desocupada. Me entrené allí el resto de la hora haciendo un clon de mi misma y luchando contra ella, hacer el clon ya era de por si difícil pero debía recuperar la práctica que había perdido en el año de exilio y ningún alumno podía competir conmigo. Jadeando salí del aula cuando tocó la campana, en la puerta de mi derecha Neville ya me esperaba serio y preocupado.

Filwich entró en la clase y nosotros le seguimos, me senté con Jasper y Alice pero no entablé una conversación simplemente los examiné. Ya no me quedaban ni fuerzas ni ganas para mantener una en condiciones, aclaré con Jasper que no pasaba por lo del corte, que no se culpara era ella la dueña de la sangre que le había hecho ver lo estúpida que estaba siendo y le había abierto los ojos.

Al cabo de una hora de esfuerzo para nada recompensado estaba a punto de entrar en histeria, por suerte la campana salvó a la clase de presenciar un ataque de magia sin controlar.

-Pareces muerta Bella.- dijo Neville preocupado

-Lo estoy, no he dormido nada, continuamente me metía en la mente de Harry y en la de …. El-que-no-puede-ser-nombrado-si-no-quieres-morir- añadí bajando la voz y mirando alrededor nerviosa. Neville no necesitó más explicación para callarse, odia todo lo relacionado con Voldemort y que me metiera en su mente aún más.- Hoy tenemos al divertido Bins- dije irónica mientras bostezaba- Por una vez voy a agradecer que el coñazo de HM exista- él negó con la cabeza divertido.

-¿Tienes la almohada?- se burló.

-Por supuesto- respondí sacándole la lengua, se sorprendió- Eres tú, espero que sigas siendo tan blandito como siempre.

Lo más interesante de HM es la entrada de Bins a través de la pizarra. A partir de ese momento todos nos adormecíamos, arrullados por el cacareo del fantasma que a pesar de muerto seguía torturándonos con su presencia, nunca lo había visto vivo pero no creo que hubiera mucha diferencia. Muchas veces observé a Harry y a Ron sacar un papel, y ponerse a jugar al ahorcado, nada de lo que Hermione les dijera o gritara modificaba sus costumbres que por otro lado era y es la misma que tienen todos los que no aprovechan para dormir. Ese es mi caso. Apoyé la cabeza en el hombro de Neville dispuesta a recuperar al menos dos de las horas de sueño perdidas, no me había dado cuenta de lo cansada que estaba hasta que caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

Dos horas después salía del aula bostezando, Neville había tenido que despertarme y por supuesto mi "querido" Bins no se había enterado de lo que hacíamos en sus clases. Muchas veces he pensado que no se había dado cuenta de que estaba muerto ni que tenía alumnos, él se dedica a soltar su monólogo sobre eternas guerras de magos y revueltas de duendes y al final del trimestre poner un examen.

-¿Que vamos a hacer con los EXTASIS de HM ; ya no está Hermione para prestarnos los apuntes- dijo angustiado Neville

- Tu estabas despierto, podrías haber tomado apuntes- dije en un reproche en broma, no me preocupaban demasiado ese EXTASIS, en realidad, ni ese ni ninguno. De lo que estaba segura es de que suspendería Historia de la Magia y me daría igual.

-Tu eres más interesante que Bins, incluso dormida.- sentenció con una sonrisa.

-¿Debo identificar eso como un cumplido?

-Como un hecho- se encogió de hombros.

-Ernie nos los dejará. Vamos a comer.- le cogí de la mano y tiré de él hasta la cocina.

Un rato después estaba tumbada bajo el haya que nos había cobijado desde el primer día en que entramos a Howarts. Neville me acariciaba el cabello haciendo que cayese en un profundo sueño. Desperté al notar que me movían suavemente.

Pociones me fue como siempre cuando asistía a esa clase, tuve que examinar a Alice y a Edward evité hablar del pasado y saqué una E en la poción, nada inusual. Lo que si lo fue fue la propuesta que Slughort me hizo:

-Me gustaría que te unieras al club de las Eminencias- dijo como si eso fuera un gran honor.

-No me voy a unir.

-¿Que?- pregunto con la cara desencajada por el desconcierto.

-No me van lo empollones. Además seguro que su club estará conformado por serpientes y tampoco me gustan- respondí con descaro. El año pasado lo había aceptado por que Dumbledore nos dijo que lo hiciéramos, lo necesitaba para recuperar el recuerdo; pero ese año no estaba en mis planes aguantarlo a él y sus estúpidas fiestas.

-¿Qué quería Slughort?- me pregunto Neville mientras me cogía de la mano, corríamos al estadio de Quiddich donde haría las pruebas para buscadora.

-Que me uniera a su club de serpientes rastreras- dije con desprecio.-_Accio _Saeta de Fuego -la atrapé con maestría y me puse en el lugar donde esperaban lo buscadores,(en su mayoría alumnos de 2º y 3º) sería fácil de conseguir.

Podría haber hecho las pruebas antes y muy probablemente lo hubiera conseguido, pero no quería jugar; Harry era "el mejor buscador en décadas" y yo me dedicaba a sustituir a los miembros si no podían jugar. él solía pasar mucho tiempo en la enfermería, en realidad los dos pero yo salía antes que él.

-¡ATENCIÓN!-el grito de Ginny amplificado con un hechizo hizo que los murmullos cesaran en el acto. Desde las gradas vi a Neville sonreír y darme ánimos - Nos faltan el guardián, el buscador, un cazador y un golpeador. Empezaremos con el cazador.

Jasper salio elegido. Emmett se convirtió en golpeador. Con el guardián hubo un problema, Edward y McLaggen empataron y Edward salió elegido por votación unánime del equipo. McLaggen se había ganado la antipatía de la casa el año pasado después de coger el bate de Jimmy Peakes mientras sustituía a Ron, además de que Edward tenía mejores reflejos, claro.

A la hora de mi prueba los nervios me consumían aunque por fuera no lo demostrara.

Los chicos Cullen estaban en el equipo de Quiddich y compartía cuarto con las chicas. ¡¿Es que no podía salirme nada bien? Mi plan había salido definitivamente mal, muy mal. Lo que quería al volver a Inglaterra era alejarme de quienes me partieron el corazón y volver aquí solo me había acercado más.

"No debo pensar en eso ahora"

Subí a la escoba con el pitido de la capitana al mismo tiempo que unos pocos más; Ginny soltó la snich.

Recorrí el campo con la vista, desde las gradas Neville me miraba atentamente, al igual que Ginny y los Cullen a mi espalda. Los demás aspirantes estaban en las mismas condiciones, no sabían donde estaba la pelota.

Un resplandor dorado en la muñeca de un chico de tercero del que no recordaba su nombre captó mi atención y me acerqué unos metros... Solo era el reflejo de un reloj pero con eso había conseguido que todos fueran a por él.

Pasados unos minutos volaba a media altura delante de los Cullen que todavía estaban sentados en las gradas cuando vi con claridad como la pelotita dorada se camuflaba o lo intentaba pegada al pelo rubio de Rosalie.

Alice debió intuir lo que pasaba porque apartó a Emmett de su lado y le indicó a la rubia que no se moviera.

Lo más veloz que pude dirigí mi Saeta a las gradas.

NARRADOR

Neville la miraba con pánico. ¡¿Que pretendía?¡¿Estrellarse con una **vampiresa** que la **odiaba **y** envidiaba**? En cuanto vio la snich supo sus intenciones y se sonrió. No se iba a hacer daño, manejaba su escoba igual que la varita.

Bella echó el peso del cuerpo delante y con determinación se lanza hacia Rosalie ante la mirada confusa de esta y el resto del estadio. Sin embargo hubo un chico que también vio la snich y no tardó en seguirla.

Los rivales eran manchas difusas a los ojos de la mayoría pero para desgracia de Rosalie ella los veía perfectamente y los miraba con miedo. Ninguno había visto nunca ese fuego en los ojos de _su_ Bella.

No se percató de las miradas que le echaban y aunque lo hubiera hecho no habría parado, no le importaba nada, nada salvo la snich, el objetivo, lo único que importaba.

La captura se redujo a una pirueta y una mano con un destello dorado entre los dedos de ella. La pelota trataba de escapar pero Bella la sujetaba fuertemente impidiendo su huida.

Con una sonrisa victoriosa la castaña giró su escoba y voló al lado de Ginny que la esperaba con una sonrisa confiada diciéndole con ella que siempre había sabido quien ganaría el puesto.

Se gesto la llenó de vida, solo el que confiaran en ella de esa manera la ayudaba a levantarse todos los días, a superar el dolor que la aquejaba cada noche.

-Ya tenemos al buscador- anunció Ginny después de reunirse con el resto del equipo: Jimmy Peakes y Ana White. Ellos tres eran los únicos que habían quedado del antiguo equipo de Gryffindoor- Bella Swan es la nueva buscadora.

Se acercó a felicitarla junto con Neville.

Se cambiaron y se fueron a la sala común, a pesar de la alegría de ser elegida buscadora debía ponerse al día con las asignaturas.

El resto de la tarde y parte de la noche la pasó estudiando y practicando con Ana a su lado explicándole lo que no sabía. En determinado momento Bella frunció el ceño ante las dudosas explicaciones que la cazadora le daba sobre Transformaciones.

-¿Estás segura de que esto es así?- se veía que no lo estaba y aún siendo Bella la mejor del colegio en esa asignatura no la entendía.

-No, claro que no - respondió con seguridad rayana en la arrogancia- aquí la que sabe de esta maldita asignatura eres tu, a mi se me da bien Encantamientos, ¿recuerdas?

Entonces si la miró poniendo atención a su cara.

Ana White era una chica alegre, bromista, de pelo negro con reflejos azules, unas suaves ondas que le nacían a partir de los hombros, sus orbes grises reflejaban picardía y dureza, la dureza de quien no deja a casi nadie entrar en su vida. Los rasgos marmóreos de su cara la hacían ver mayor y madura, como todos los de esa generación a la que la guerra había pillado a muy corta edad. Esbelta y con un buen cuerpo al que sacaba un buen provecho en relaciones fugaces como había hecho Bella después de que Cedric muriera. Se la consideraba una chica extraña pero tenía un sexto sentido que hacia imposible engañarla.

Era la más popular y deseada del colegio pero ella no se ataba a nadie.

¿COMENTARIOS?


	11. El paseo nocturno

Capítulo 11:

-¿Lo sabes?- preguntó la castaña, Ana asintió y prometió guardar silencio. Aunque sabía que iba a hacerlo y que no iba a poder engañarla mucho tiempo pues había pertenecido desde siempre al grupo de amigos más íntimo que tenía, el que formábamos Neville, Ginny, Luna, ella y yo.

El día siguiente Neville , Ginny, Luna, Ana y ella se dedicaron a constatar que todos los antiguos miembros del de quisieran seguir siéndolo. Eso tuvo una parte positiva no pudo pensar en _ellos_ en todo el día y no sufrió con eso.

Al acabar el día todavía quedaban buena parte de los Rawenclaff y todos los Hupleffus.

Esa noche no pudo dormir, las pesadillas la atormentaban y no podía quitarse la preocupación de la cabeza.

El único remedio que se le ocurrió fue el que llevaba utilizando desde que entró por primera vez al castillo: MERODEAR. Esa vez la ayudó a despejarse y ahora supuso que también lo haría.

Intentando no hacer ruido tomó su varita y se cubrió con una bata fina. Al mirar a su alrededor se percató de que las camas que Rosalie y Alice deberían ocupar estaban vacías, lo que hacía posible la escapada.

La sala común estaba vacía a esas horas en las que las últimas brasas ya morían y el frío se hacía dueño de la habitación en penumbras. Con sigilo alcanzó el retrato de la Dama Gorda que protestó por ser despertada a esas horas de la noche , pero no pudo hacer nada, tenía la obligación de dejarla pasar.

Los pasillos están más oscuros y silenciosos que de costumbre. No se escuchan las risas de los alumnos en las aulas, antes hubiera pensado que por una casualidad de la vida se habían puesto de acuerdo para acordarse de hacer los hechizos silenciadores, si los hubiera escuchado habría entrado sin dudar un segundo en ellas para hacerlos volver a su sala común. Este comportamiento sería completamente opuesto al suyo normalmente, pero tal y como estaban las cosas prefería arruinar una noche a esos idiotas antes que dejar que los torturasen.

Si embargo, eso no pasaba había que nadie sería lo suficientemente idiota (aparte de ella, pero ella no contaba) como para salir de los dormitorios arriesgándose a que lo pillasen y le hiciesen la maldición _cruciatus._

El eco de sus pasos resonaba en sus oídos como si intentara infundirle temor. Aguzó el oído otros pasos leves pero que caminaban con seguridad resonaban en las paredes; se intentó camuflar entre las sombras, pegándose a la pared y dejando de respirar, sabiendo que todo lo que hiciera sería inútil pero no queriendo entregarse. _Lo último que se pierde es la esperanza, _tantas veces había sido testigo de como esa frase salía de la boca del hombre que la había cuidado que se dijo que tal vez tuviesen algún significado, se dijo que tal vez por una maldita vez su suerte la favorecía. Se equivocó. Supo que la habían descubierto cuando sintió que una respiración acompasada se acercaba a su escondite.

El miedo la embargó, si era Snape, algún mortífago o cómplice de estos no se salvaría de una buena tunda.

Mantuvo los ojos fuertemente cerrados esperado a su delator y el dolor que vendría con él, sin embargo no llegó, en su lugar :

-¿Quién eres?-dijo alguien en un susurro una voz familiar. Abrió sus ojos asustada. Su sorpresa no pudo ser mayor al ver que una mirada azulverdosa la observaba limpiamente sin una gota de maldad solo curiosidad y temor, el pelo marrón y facciones suaves, en la túnica la insignia de prefecto.

-Bella Swan, y tu eres Ernie Macmillan, supongo.

-Encantado de conocerte, ¿tu eres la que estaba con Neville estos días?- caminaban por los pasillos ya sin importarles hacer ruido.

-Si...- bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un murmullo casi inaudible- el E.D va volver a formarse.

-Ya lo se, recibí el mensaje, pero ¿como sabes tu de él?- la miró con sospecha.

-Soy una amiga de Harry y la responsable de que el E.D se formara, en parte al menos- sonrió levemente para infundirle confianza- ¿Podrías hablar con los de tu casa?A nosotros se nos hes complicado hacerlo sin levantar sospechas.

-Lo haré. A propósito, ¿por que estás en los pasillos de noche?

-No podía dormir, las pesadillas me atormentaban. El aire fresco me espeja, por eso vine.- aclaró, él asintió y se fue por otro pasillo.

Bella debería haber regresado a su sala común de inmediato, sin embargo, no lo hizo. En vez de eso se arrebujó mas en su bata y decidió ir por el camino más largo ¡Todo por retrasar la vuelta a su horrible dormitorio! No haría mal a nadie solo haría que ella se sintiese mejor. ¡No sabía lo equivocada que estaba!

Nada más recorrer unos pasillos una sombra se paró a su espalda, no tuvo que volverse para saber quien

era. El olor era inconfundible a pesar de que hacía meses que no lo tenía tan cerca . Pero no le hizo caso, no debía mostrar sus sentimientos aunque para ello debiera arrancarse el corazón.

Edward Cullen, el culpable de que el dolor habitara en su corazón y de que sus pobres hormonas se revolucionaran después de haber pasado años apagadas, en resumen, el hombre al que amaba y del que debía huir si quería conservarse cuerda.

-¿Bella?

-Swan

-Bella, tenemos que hablar- dijo entristecido.

-Primero Bella es para los amigos para ti soy Swan y segundo yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, Cullen- lo cortó mientras seguía andando

-Pero...

-Si fueras cualquier otro ya te habría lanzado un maleficio, agradece mi benevolencia y márchate- dijo en un tono que normalmente espantaba a cualquiera pero por alguna razón que Bella no alcanzaba a comprender hizo que a Edward se le iluminara la cara¿Es que estaba perdiendo facultades? Se horrorizaba de solo pensarlo.

-¿Soy especial para ti Bella?- preguntó tan ilusionado como un niño con un juguete nuevo, Bella se congeló cuando estaba a punto de dar un paso y lentamente se volvió.

-No- le miró con desprecio, recriminándose mentalmente por haber estado a un paso de gritarle todas las verdades en su cara de vampiro idiota- solo eres útil para la guerra, tu y tu familia. Por desgracia necesitamos toda la ayuda posible para acabar con esta situación y si lastimara a un aliado mi padre se enfadaría- un escalofrío le recorrió la columna al recordar lo que había pasado la última vez que se enfadó en serio con ella.- No me gustaría que se enfadara, es la segunda persona más importante de mi vida- sonrió superficialmente al pensar en ellos. El rostro de Edward era el rostro de la desesperación y el dolor pero intentó que no se le notase y cambió de tema bruscamente.

-¿La primera es tu madre?- no supo identificar el rastro de tristeza y dolor que hubo en los ojos de Bella pero sus siguientes palabras lograron romper su ya mutilado corazón.

-No, la primera es Neville.

Bella se alejó de allí pensando en cuanto le habría gustado tener una madre, en que justamente era _él_ el que se lo había recordado y lo odió por eso, por despertar en ella esos sentimientos que tanto la habían hecho sufrir en el pasado y aún así, sabiendo la consecuencias, había aceptado estar a su lado, sabiendo que lo más probable era que la que saldría más lastimada sería ella, sabiendo que no podría soportar otra pérdida como la de _él_.

No era la primera vez que tenía estos pensamientos y sabía que no sería la última.

Contrario a lo que debería haber hecho que era irse a su cuarto, Bella subió al cuarto de los chicos de 7º. Asqueándose del desastre de cuarto que tenían fue a la cama de Neville y se acostó con él después de cerrar las cortinas. Él instintivamente le rodeó la cintura con el brazo y murmuró un: "Duérmete Bella", ella le hizo caso y calló en los brazos de Morfeo.

El viernes ya todos los pertenecientes al E.D se habían enterado de que este se volvía a abrir y para su suerte todos los que quedaban en Howarts querían seguir en él.

El resto de la noche después de su paseo nocturno Bella lo había pasado en el cuarto de los chicos por lo que al despertar tuvo que ponerse un hechizo desilusionador para poder salir sin que la mirasen raro, nadie se dio cuenta de donde había pasado la noche, ni siquiera los vampiros que deberían haberla escuchado entrar y salir.

Era sábado por la mañana, Bella consumida por los nervios había vuelto a dormir en donde Neville, otra vez nadie se dio cuenta de que había salido pero Rosalie y Alice empezaban a sospechar ya que ellas salían a reunirse con sus esposos y cuando llegaban la castaña ya estaba lista para ir a desayunar al contrario que Lavander y Pavarti que apenas estaban no haber clase ese día las sospechas se acrecentaban

Gracias a todos los que me comentan y ponen en favoritos.

Intentare subir todos los días un capitulo.

Una pregunta ¿con quien quereis que acabe Bella, Edward u otro?

Neville no vale, y los gemelos tampoco.

Contestad por favor


	12. Clase con el ED

CAPITULO 12

No sabía que iba a decir si le preguntaban en donde pasaba la noche, antes habría dicho que merodeaba por el castillo con orgullo o que dormía con Neville sin importarle lo que los demás pensaran por que estaba orgullosa y lo seguía estando pero ahora identificarían las cosas de otra manera al no tener una reputación que la protegiera de los comentarios ofensivos o indiscretos. Se estaba desesperando y no quería que Jasper se percatara de sus emociones pues era consciente de que los Cullen espiaban cada movimiento que hacía. Sabiendo que unos ojos ámbares tristes la observaban subió al cuarto de los chicos a despertar a su amigo (había abandonado la comodidad de la cama de Neville muy de mañana y bajo un hechizo desilusionador), cuando lo consiguió le dijo que lo esperaría para desayunar pero que se diera prisa.

El resto de la mañana y parte de la tarde pasó sin nada digno de mención. Terminó de ponerse al día con lo que había pasado en su ausencia, a Ana le faltaban unos pocos chicos para haber besado a todo el alumnado masculino del colegio, Corner acosaba a Ginny siempre que tenía ocasión aprovechando que Harry no estaba a su lado y ella le lanzaba la maldición mocomurciélago, Macgonagall dejaba pasar las faltas de los alumnos cuando no había Slytherin cerca y Luna estaba muy emocionada porque su padre tenía un cuerno de no-se-qué.

A las seis de la tarde no podía dejar de dar vueltas por la sala común poniendo a Neville mas nervioso aún de lo que ya estaba, él sabía que Bella solo les iba a enseñar a defenderse si él la ayudaba además de que no era normal verla tan nerviosa, solía ser la imagen de la calma y cuando se ponía así era porque tenía un mal presentimiento. Intentó ignorarla, concentrarse en el libro que se suponía que estaba leyendo pero no podía. Alrededor de las seis y media, Ginny y Ana salieron a buscar a Luna, poco a poco los miembros del E.D fueron saliendo de la sala común disimuladamente y en grupos, puesto que ya nadie se atrevía a ir solo ni siquiera hasta la biblioteca y habría resultado sospechoso ¡suerte que todavía conservaban algo de sentido común!

Neville y Bella fueron los últimos del E. D en abandonar la sala común junto con los vampiros, estos iban por su lado conversando de cualquier cosa y manteniendo la atención en el dúo ya que no sabían donde estaba la Sala de los Menesteres, ellos dos salieron por el retrato unos minutos después y se dirigieron al séptimo piso. Pasaron tres veces delante del cuadro del troll enseñando a bailar (NA Creo recordar que era ese) mientras pensaban "Necesito un lugar donde poder practicar".

Una puerta apareció donde antes estaba el cuadro dejando a los Cullen asombrados, se veía a la lengua que no sabían casi nada del castillo a pesar de llevar tres meses en él.

Bella entró la primera erguida en toda su estatura (que no era mucha) y con una pose orgullosa que había tenido que desterrar ese curso pero que de la que no pensaba prescindir cuando los mortífagos no la vigilaran, seguido de ella pasó Neville, admirando una vez más el aula en el que estaban.

Una chimenea con el fuego encendido al final de la sala, todas las paredes desnudas salvo una forrada de libros y muchos cojines repartidos por el suelo en los que se sentaban los miembros del E.D .

Los Cullen se sentaron en los cojines viendo que todos lo hacían y que los únicos que permanecían en pie eran Bella y Neville, él se removía incómodo mientras explicaba que Bella iba a ser quien les iba a enseñar puesto que sabía mucho.

EDWARD POV

No se lo podía creer, ¿_su_ Bella sabía DCAO? Había aceptado que no parecía la misma de antes, de hecho cuando la vio en la selección pensó que era alguien muy parecido a ella . Había cambiado mucho desde que a dejó, es decir, sabía que los humanos cambiaban pero de ahí a lo que le había pasado a Bella había mucha diferencia. Su pelo era ahora mucho más rojizo que antes, sus ojos era verdosos y reflejaban siempre tristeza, dolor y anhelo, sus sonrisas estaban vacías salvo cuando sonreía a Longbottom. Eso lo hacía sentir celoso, siempre que se dirigía a él o a su familia lo hacía con palabras hirientes como también lo hacía con las demás personas, tenía un humor negro de estado de ánimo y su torpeza natural parecía haberse evaporado, ¡para colmo era una bruja! Muy buena al parecer ya que había vencido a Malfoy. Ya no quedaba casi nada de la antigua Bella, un rastro de dulzura con sus amigos a veces pero ni siquiera su timidez había sobrevivido a ese cambio.

La miraba y miraba a una extraña que no conocía y de la que estaba enamorado.

-Quizás nunca fui así- susurró mirándome con sus hermosos orbes chocolates. Por un instante sentí que la recuperaba pero fue eso, un instante, rápidamente recobró su imagen de chica dura y volvió a hablar a los alumnos.

NARRADOR POV

-Chicos y chicas, necesitamos saber defendernos- empezó Neville muy inseguro- Ella es Bella Swan, sabe luchar y está dispuesta a enseñarnos. ¿Queréis aprender?- Hubo un sí general y Neville se sentó en uno de los cojines al lado de Ana.

-Necesito alguien contra quien luchar- anunció la castaña- para que veáis que realmente sé hacerlo.

Recorrió con sus penetrantes ojos chocolate a los chicos que se habían reunido en ese aula, muchos se echaban atrás ante su mirada , sus amigos la miraban con entusiasmo y los Cullen la observaban con la curiosidad y la ansiedad reflejadas en sus caras.

-Yo lo haré - Ana se levantó del suelo gracilmente ante los rostros contrariados y embobados de casi todos.

-No, ni hablar- Corner se interpuso entre Bella y Ana con agarrando fuertemente su varita con la mano derecha y apartando a la pelinegra con la izquierda.- Es nuestra mejor duelista, no dejaré que te enfrentes a ella. No nos podemos fiar de ti, apenas llevas aquí una semana, ¿como podemos saber que no eres una mortífaga?

-Me ofendes al creerme una mortífaga pero no te juzgo, si un desconocido apareciera diciendo que sabe luchar y quiere enfrentarse a la mejor duelista del grupo yo también desconfiaría.- repuso, el chico la miró un poco asombrado ya que lo normal habría sido que negara tener vinculación alguna con el Señor Tenebroso.

-Nos estás dando más motivos para desconfiar- argumentó.

-Os estoy diciendo lo que yo pensaría, de hecho si fuera yo, el desconocido ya tendría una varita apuntándole. No puedo probaros que no soy mortífaga pero si os puedo asegurar que no tengo la marca y que me suicidaría antes que dejar que me la tatúen- se remangó la manga izquierda dejando ver su blanco brazo.- No os estoy diciendo que confíen en mi, simplemente quiero darles la oportunidad de sobrevivir y decirles que daría mi vida por cualquiera de vosotros.

-¿Por que lo harías?- saltó Lavander Brown.

Bella se encogió de hombros, el E. D siempre había significado mucho para ella- Todos merecéis vivir una vida mucho más que yo. - dijo con una extraña sonrisa, mezcla de la tristeza y la añoranza.- Ahora si no tenéis nada más que decir me encantaría comenzar con la clase, hoy haremos duelos por parejas para que yo pueda saber cuanto sabéis cada uno.

Se formó alboroto al volverse todos a buscar pareja. Bella dio una palmada lo suficiente fuerte como para que todos la escucharan y la observaran negar con la cabeza.

-Yo formaré las parejas, de otra manera escogeríais a vuestros amigos y no serviría de nada.- Se fue paseando emparejando a todos pero dejando atrás a unos cuanto- Ginny con Edward Cullen, Luna con Jasper Hale.

Las dos pusieron caras incrédulas, lo mismo que los chicos, por las mismas razones los dos grupos pensaban que eran muy poco para ellos... pero solo uno tendría razón.

Miró a su alrededor, solo unas pocas personas quedaban libres, sonrió perversa, se aprovecharía de esa ocasión era demasiado buena para dejarla pasar.

-Ana- la llamó, la aludida estaba hablando con Cristobal Gill, un chico de quinto aceptable pero se volteó a mirarla cuando escuchó la diversión en su voz- Puede que te haya encontrado al contrincante perfecto- la pelinegra alzó las cejas mirando a todos lados desconcertada.

-Perdona Bella pero yo aquí no veo mas que a un motón de patanes que apenas saben realizar un desmaius, ni Bellatrix, ni Quien-tu-sabes-está -aquí.- dijo engreída.

-Es cierto, en realidad, no creo que le ganes, para algo eres la campeona absoluta, ¿no?

Las palabras _campeona absoluta_ habían logrado captar la atención de Emmett que hasta entonces observaba los distintos duelos.

-Serás la pareja de Emmett Cullen, si pierdes me deberás 10 galeones, recuérdalo- dijo rescatando una antigua apuesta de sus recuerdas.

Volvió a mirar a todos y comprendió que casi ningún chico podría pelear contra Rosalie, era demasiado guapa, se quedarían embobados, solo había una opción...

-Alice Cullen con Cristel Benson- una chica pelinegra, con los ojos marones y escudo de leona se acercó a la duende pensando en lo poca cosa que era su contrincante pero sabiendo que debía ser muy ágil.- Rosalie Cullen con Neville Longbottom.

El chico en cuestión se cercó a Bella contrariado.

-Bella, todo el mundo quiere estar con ella menos yo ¿por que me pones a mi? Cambiame por favor, incluso _ese_ oso contra el que pelea Ana es mejor que la barbie...

-Neville eres el único que puede luchar con ella, lo sabes perfectamente- le cogió la cara entre sus manos acercando sus rostros, los vampiros los miraban sorprendidos de como se trataban- Solo tu puedes resistirlo, estás acostumbrado al fin y al cabo- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa- Si pongo a Ana es capaz de arrancarle los pelos por quitarle la atención de sus chicos y si pongo a otro chico este la dejará ganar. Eres el único capaz de resistir al encanto de las mujeres.

-Está bien- aceptó derrotado, se dirigió a Rosalie- No te eches a llorar cuando te derrote, ¿quieres?- dijo arrogante volviéndose a ella que lo miró ofendida y bastante enfadada.

-Déjalo para cuando tengas alguien digno de ti Neville- le dijo Ana con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Bella se fue paseando por todos los combates haciendo correcciones.

-Levanta la varita Bennet, menos floreo Corner ni que fueras el payaso de Lokart, airea la varita Alzogaray, no estés tan orgullosa Standfor apenas te sale, fíjate en sus hombros Wolf, Ana... la mejor como siempre, estoy orgullosa de ti.

La chica en cuestión jugaba con Emmett esquivándolo y retándolo a que le intentara dar sin conseguirlo por supuesto. Se detuvo a ver el combato, siempre era divertido ver a su amiga humillar a alguien a pesar de que este fuera su casi hermano.

Bella y Ana tenían el mismo estilo a la hora de luchar probablemente porque habían entrenado juntas.

La pelinegra danzaba alrededor de Emmett y él al no poder hacer uso de su velocidad vampírica no la apuntaba bien, aparte no se sabía casi ningún hechizo. La chica hizo una mueca de lástima y lo lanzó contra la pared sin consideración alguna.

-Eres de lo peor contra lo que he tenido la desgracia de luchar- le escupió, por mucho que le gustasen los chicos guapos sabía que con los enamorados no debía meterse y que el amor debía ser respetado, una de las pocas cosas en las que hacía caso a su madre.

Los duelos de los otros vampiros tampoco iban mejor si bien los chicos no se burlaban de sus contrincantes no podían hacer nada para alargar un duelo cuando podrían acabar con su oponente en menos de un minuto si quisieran. Viendo la poca experiencia de los Cullen y lo buenos que eran todos los demás Bella tomó una decisión de la que sabía que iba a arrepentirse.

-¡ATENCIÓN! Sois todos bastante buenos salvo los Cullen y los Hale, hoy seguiremos practicando duelos y yo misma entrenaré a los nombrados.- dijo, la clase se dispuso a hacer lo mandado y los vampiros se acercaron a ella esperanzados.- Esperad un momento, el próximo día vendrán a entrenar con nosotros y a enseñarnos tres personas, el profesor Lupin- la cara de asombro y temor que tenían al recordar lo que era el aludido la asqueó, él no lo era voluntariamente.- no es peligroso y es el mejor en la materia, todos estaréis de acuerdo conmigo, también vendrán los dueños de Sortilegios Weasly, Fred y George- ante estos nombres los aplausos no tardaron en aparecer.- Seguid practicando.

Los Cullen se acercaron a donde ella y Neville se encontraban, Neville le dirigió una mirada insegura pero se marchó como sabía que Bella quería. Ella los miró a todos evaluándolos y procedió a darles un curso de aprendizaje rápido, suficiente como para que al menos pudieran vencer a un mortífago inexperto, debido a lo rápido que progresaban pronto pudieron durar unos minutos antes de que Bella les desarmara a todos pero nunca podían vencerla, en realidad nadie podía, salvo Ana...a veces.

Miles de rayos iluminaban la sala, hechizos, contrahechizos, escudos... de distintos colores pero que esconden el mismo objetivo: desarmar al oponente sin matarlo. Los colores son mucho más abundantes en un rincón de la sala, el que solía estar reservado para Bella Potter y que ella misma ocupa con distinto aspecto, enviando por los aires a todo el que atreva a acercarse a menos de dos metros con facilidad como si fuera pan de cada día. Quizás por que lo ha sido y ella supone que volverá a serlo, por mucho que no le guste, que desee que todo acabe, o que ella dese huir de su destino sabiendo de antemano que no podrá. Por que por mucho que ella quiera vivir el presente su pasado no la deja avanzar, la mantiene luchando por su vida. Y es que aunque a veces desee mandar toda a la mierda, hacer las maletas y marcharse sabe que no podrá, está atada a Inglaterra en alma y corazón y está condenada a morir desde que nació, solo por esa razón se entrena, con la esperanza de que aunque ella muera se haya llevado a Voldemort de camino. Ella podría estar pensando en los deberes del próximo día mientras lucha, es un talento natural que viene practicando desde hace el suficiente tiempo como para que le salga bien con los ojos vendados.

Pero esa no es la cuestión, la cuestión es que no sabía como habían dejado que los vampiros ingresasen en la Orden del Fénix pudiendo vencerles unos colegiales, tenían que estar muy desesperados para arriesgarse a algo así.

Dos movimientos de muñeca y un paso atrás era todo lo que había necesitado para que Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper se chocasen con la pared y Neville y Ana se giraran a verla divertidos, evidentemente Ana no pudo evitar comentar la escena como ella lo llamaba.

-Los queremos vivitos, ¿sabías? Son demasiado guapos como para desperdiciarlos- miró a Emmett con una sonrisa pícara que al chico le dio escalofríos.

-Pensaba que habías prometido que no te volverías a meter con chupasangres An- dijo divertida Bella. Los vampiros la miraron con los ojos desorbitados.

-Eso dije, pero tienes que admitir que estos son mejores que los de la última vez.

-No me lo recuerdes An, estuvieron buscándome meses después de tu "pequeña" fechoría- le reprochó Neville.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de ser tan buena, solo quería que todos supieran los sentimientos de los demás y esa era la mejor manera- puso cara inocente.

-¡Te metiste con los vampiros más poderosos del mundo!¡Y ellos pensaron que había sido yo!- se exasperó el castaño(NA me había equivocado, Neville tiene el pelo marrón no negro LO SIENTO).

-Creo que no fue una buena idea ir de vacaciones a Italia

-¿¡En serio!- dijeron irónicamente Bella y Neville

-Si, estuvieron a punto de destrozarme mi nuevo peinado.

-Lo que no fue buena idea fue ir a Volterra- señaló Neville mirando a las dos chicas.

-¡Oye! Que yo no sabía que allí había vampiros- protestó infaltilmente Bella con una media sonrisa. Neville las fulminó con la mirada.- Mira la parte positiva.

-¿Es que hay una?

-Solo para Ana, según ella los chicos eran muy guapos.

-Dije la verdad- levantó la cabeza orgullosa.

-¿No tenías un duelo Bella?- Bella se tapó la boca con las manos para ahogar una risa al percatarse del brusco cambio de tema del chico que por supuesto no quería que Ana se pusiera a describir lo perfecto de los vampiros.

-Tu también, por si no lo sabías- se burló.

Los Cullen entre tanto ya se habían repuesto de los daños asestados y curiosos como eran y con los oídos tan finos que tenían se habían puesto a escuchar la conversación, quedando resultado aún más pálidos de lo que ya eran al comprender con quien habían estado, pero una duda les quedaba,¿como habían conseguido escapar? Aún siendo magos los vampiros seguían siendo más fuertes y rápidos. No lo sabían y eso era algo que a ninguno le gustaba, sobretodo por que Bella había conocido al os Vulturis, su Bella, su dulce, inocente y tímida Bella había hecho eso y no les había contado nada, había estado fingiendo el año que estuvieron con ella.

-Cullen, veamos lo que has aprendido- retó Bella a Emmett, que se puso chulo- Lucharás contra Ana.

Ella lucía una sonrisa segura y aferraba con fuerza su varita mirándolo burlonamente mientras caminaba al centro de la sala, este hecho captó la atención de la gente que ya cansada de practicar formó un círculo alrededor de los duelistas, su porte arrogante y el hecho de que todos le miraran con pena, alimentado por los rumores que había oído sobre que nadie la había podido vencer jamás hicieron mella en la moral de Emmett quien al principio estaba muy orgulloso de lo nuevo que había aprendido.

-Prepárate para perder, fracasado.

-_Desmaius_

_-Protego._

_-Expeliarmus._

_-Incarcerus-_Emmett cayó pesadamente hacia atrás atado-_ Seré buena contigo- _susurró_- Expeliarmus, desmaius.-_ Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar para la mejor duelista que había visto Howarts en mucho tiempo y ella hizo una reverencia para mofarse de ellos.

-Ahora que hemos terminado con esto os tengo que decir algo, el próximo día que nos reunamos me dedicaré a curaros las heridas que los Carrow os hayan hecho, tendréis que aguantar hasta entonces, intentar no ir a la enfermería si no es necesario, Madam Pomfrey tiene ahora mucho trabajo con los más pequeños, seguid practicando, el próximo día si habéis avanzado lo suficiente os enseñaré a hacer un patronus corpóreo- los animó.

Se fue paseando por las filas que habían formado, criticando o felicitando según fuera el caso.

-Iérguete más Renoir, muy bien Maxwell casi lo consigues, los hombros, hazle un escudo Stadler, un paso a la derecha Brown, agáchate Finnigan, salta de la Cruz, arriba y abajo Pavarti, échate a un lado Padma...

-¿Cómo va?

-Bien, son mejores de lo que pensaba, se acuerdan de los movimientos en su mayoría- le respondió al castaño.

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso, ¿estás bien?

-Me trae muchos recuerdos pero estoy bien, la sala de los menesteres siempre fue un lugar muy agradable, ¿no crees?

Neville dio un bufido en dirección a Ana- sobretodo para alguien.

Ese _alguien_ era Ana, la chica más deseada de todo Howarts, ella por supuesto sacaba partido de ello, podía salir con tres chicos a la vez y que ninguno le reprochara nada.

-Está madurando- sentenció la castaña.

-Venga ya, ¿tu estás loca?- se burló Neville- La he visto coquetear con Corner ahora misma.

-Coquetear con Corner es un clásico, no cuenta. Pero por si no te has fijado en todo el tiempo que llevo aquí no ha besado a ningún chico, al menos yo no la he visto, ¿tu si?

-N-no, ella no ha salido con nadie desde que empezó el curso- admitió.

-Conserva las esperanzas un poco más Nev.

Se acercó a Ana que en ese momento luchaba contra Emmett aunque no le hacía mucho caso, estaba más entretenida observando el duelo que sostenía Ginny con Luna. Bella la llevaba notando rara desde que la había visto en las pruebas de Quiddich, había adelgazado, tenía ojeras y no estaba tan alegre como solía, sospechaba a que podía deberse.

-¿Como está tu madre Ana?

-Bien... espero- la cara de preocupación se veía a leguas- ¿Cómo está tu padre?

-Bien, seguramente mejor que la tuya.

-Escuché que se había casado.

-Con Tonks

-¿La auror de pelo rosa?

-Sí

-Es perfecta para él, ¿no?

-Claro. Lo siento.

-¿El que?

-Traerte recuerdos así, también te gustaría tener un padre.

-Sí, pero ni siquiera lo conocí- suspiró tristemente, para ese omento el duelo ya había acabado y el oso escuchaba disimuladamente.

-Era el mejor, murió sin que conocieras pero si lo hubieras echo me darías la razón.- la consoló.

-Te echo un duelo- la retó con esa sonrisa arrogante tan característica de ella.

-Muy bien.

-Prepárate para perder, a mí nadie me gana.

Hicieron una reverencia y la lucha empezó, un rayo violeta salió de la varita de Bella, pero Ana se apartó a tiempo de esquivarlo y mandó un_ desmaius_ que la castaña esquivó fácilmente, varios rayos salieron de las varitas de las dos. Cada vez estaban más cansadas y les era más difícil continuar, así solían acabar los combates de ellas dos, las dos buscaban el punto flaco de la otra y la que primero lo encontraba ganaba, pero siempre ganaba la misma.

-_Desmaius_

_-Protego_

_-Tarantella_

_-Impedimenta. Avis- _los canarios no pudieron tocar a Ana que siendo una experta en Encantamientos se deshizo fácilmente de ellos

-_Depulso. Deprimo- _a los pies de Bella se abrió un agujero, en el que por poco cae.

-_Flagrate._

La llamarada roja se dirigía con rapidez hacia Ana, en el último momento pudo pararla escudándose detrás de una barrera de agua, haciendo que una nube de vapor cubriera el campo de batalla y los espectadores soltaran un suspiro de alivio. Sobretodo Neville y Ginny, la última todavía no entendía la aficción que tenían Bella y Ana a jugar a matarse como ella decía y cuando preguntaba solo le respondían: "Sino estamos a punto de morir, ¿donde está la gracia?

-¡_Lumus máxima! _Te pillé Swan, deja de esconderte. ¡_Diffindo!_

_-_¡Maldita sea Ana! ¿No eres capaz de terminar un combate sin hacerme sangrar? ¡_Desmaius!_

Se apartó de la trayectoria del rayo- Si, pero, ¿donde estaría a gracia? _¡Expulso!- _Bella salió impulsada contra la pared pero se repuso y más rápido de lo que Ana había pensado ya estaba delante de la chica.

-No pensarías que me rendiría tan rápido- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Me habrías decepcionado si lo hubieras echo- Más rayos cruzaron la sala, para entonces ya todos los alumnos habían dejado sus respectivos combates y observaban el duelo con un hechizo protector cada uno, todos se habían asombrado de que Bella durara, pues era sabido que nadie en el colegio podía vencer a Ana White, salvo los profesores y quizá Bella Potter aunque nunca se había visto, por supuesto solo Potter había durado tanto pero también había acabado derrotada.

-_Avis-_los canarios se lanzaron a la cara de Bella que para cuando pudo quitarselos tenía la cara llena de arañazos y el cuerpo cubierto de plumas y ella se veía enfadadísima.

-Me las vas a pagar. _Desmaius- _El rayo pasó a un milímetro de su cabeza.

-_Desmaius.- _el hechizo dio certero en el pecho de Bella haciéndola caer al suelo-_Expeliarmus_- la varita de la castaña voló a las manos de Ana que la cogió con agilidad.

Los aplausos no tardaron en aparecer, las dos respiraban con dificultad. Ana levantó la varita de su contrincante con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Devuélveme la varita An- le recordó Bella malhumorada.

-Anda toma

-Gracias.

-Yo tenía razón, siempre gano.

-Nunca dije que no la tuvieras pero me gustaría que jugaras limpio.

-Yo juego limpio.

-En los duelos no se abren heridas.

-Las reglas están para...

-romperlas- terminó Bella con una perversa sonrisa.- ¿Me ayudas a levantarme?

Cuando Ana le tomó la mano Bella tiró de ella, de manera que se dio de morros con el suelo.

-Grrr...¿No era juego limpio?- dijo enfadada.

-Venganza, querida- sonrió satisfecha- Cuando gruñes pareces un perro.

Ana le hizo un gesto con la mano bastante feo y añadio- Y tu eres gracil como un ciervo.

-¿Se supone que eso es un insulto?

-Si por que en realidad te hace parecer a Bellatrix.

-Vete a la mierda Ana, decir que Bellatrix es grácil, es como decir que Quien-tu-sabes es piadoso.- ante esta comparación ambas soltaron carcajadas.

-No podéis estar peleadas más de dos minutos, ¿verdad?- dijo Neville, tomó la mano de Ana y la ayudó a levantarse del suelo, Bella ya lo había hecho.

-No, jajajaja

La gente se fue dispersando, cada uno volvió a hacer lo que estaba haciendo antes de que tuvieran que dejar de practicar por motivos obvios.

-Tomad- Neville les tendió a Bella y a Ana dos botes con pociones reconstituyentes.- ¿Estás bien Bella?

-Si, no te preocupes.

-Oye, ¿y a mi no me preguntas?

-Tu siempre estás bien.

-Ya...- susurró apenada.

-¿Te pasa algo?- le preguntó el chico confundido- Si he dicho algo malo, lo siento.

-No... no pasa nada- mintió, estaba triste y en cierto modo envidiaba a su amiga.

Bella le dirigió a Neville la mirada de " déjamelo a mi" , rodeó los hombros dela pelinegra con un brazo y se la llevó a un rincón apartado.

-Él no ha querido decir eso An, le importas mucho, demasiado para que sea bueno para él.- la consoló.

-Pero no lo aparenta. Es como si no le importara.- se quejó.

-Se ha acostumbrado a que estés bien y a que si te lo preguntas te pondrás una sonrisa arrogante que sabes que odia.

-No puedo evitarlo- murmuró.

-Te viene en los genes, no te culpo a mi también, sabes que a veces me pongo insoportable pero debes intentar cambiar tu actitud.- dijo con una sonrisa comprensiva.

-¿Eso funcionará?

-Con mi padre lo hizo y es muy probable que con el tuyo pasara lo mismo.

-Que se preocupen por mi saca mi lado Slythering- dijo culpable.

-A mi me pasa lo mismo, lo sabes, salvo con Neville y papá. Me saca mi lado de mortífaga.- cerró los ojos, Ana sabía que ni a ella misma le gustaba su actitud pero que no podía evitarla por mucho que lo intentara.

-Puedes ser una asesina, pero nunca has disfrutado matando, lo que cuenta es que te arrepientes de serlo.- ahora era el turno de Ana de consolarla.

-Gracias.

-Lo mismo digo.

Neville se acercó a las chicas, los Cullen se acercaron n poco más también, no habían podido escuchar la conversación y Alice presentía que era algo importante aunque no podía verlo.

-¡Maldición!- exclamó Bella enfadada al ver su colgante de fénix brillar en su pecho y en el de los vampiros que se lo ocultaron rápido, al contrario que ella que se lo sacó para observarlo atentamente.

-¿Que pasa?- le preguntó Neville.

-Atacan Oxford

Gracias a todos los que me han puesto en favoritos o han comentado

¿Ha averiguado alguien quien es el padre de Ana?

Seguid votando para la pareja final de Bella, no me acuerdo ahora de quien ha sido pero alguien ha dicho que sea Draco Malfoy, lo siento mucho pero no no me la imagino con él.

Vuestras opiniones valen mucho.

Comentad por favor.

Gracias a todos.

besos

tere


	13. Conversaciones

CAPÍTULO 13

_-¡Maldición!- exclamó Bella enfadada al ver su colgante de fénix brillar en su pecho y en el de los vampiros que se lo ocultaron rápido, al contrario que ella que se lo sacó para observarlo atentamente._

_-¿Que pasa?- le preguntó Neville._

_-Atacan Oxford_

Bella se metió por una puerta que había aparecido de repente y allí estuvo al menos cinco minutos.

Al otro lado los Cullen, Neville, Ana y Ginny la esperaban impacientes, Neville y Ana, que habían esuchado y comprendido rápidamente lo que pasaba se lo habían contado a Ginny y Luna, ninguno quería que ella hiciese lo que iba a hacer pero sabían que no podrían pararla, nunca habían podido y tampoco lo iban a intentar, la vida de miles de personas se podían perder con esa acción. Además Bella había sido en la vida de Moody su protegida junto con Tonks, lo que decía mucho de ella, tener de maestro a Moody era algo por lo que muchos la habían envidiado y hasta intentado hechizar ( pero no lo conseguían nunca)

Aún así estaban preocupados, nadie era invencible y Bella se sacrificaba ya no soportaba que alguien de su bando muriera delante de sus narices, prefería hacerlo ella a pesar de saber que en ella residían todas las esperanzas del mundo mágico. Nunca había sido una chica tranquila y obediente pero desde luego desde que pasara lo que pasó ya no soportaba algo que antes le parecía natural: la muerte.

Absolutamente todos miraban impacientes a la puerta, los que no sabían lo que había pasado por que les recordaba a lo que hacía Bella Potter algunas veces y los otros estaban impacientes.

Cuando salió iba vestida de negro completamente, una camiseta fina pero resistente con bastante escote, pantalones de combate con dos grandes bolsillos en cada lado y botas de lo mismo con muchos cordones que se venía atando mientras saltaba a la pata coja, le tendió una faja negra a Neville.

-Nunca he entendido porque la lleváis

-Si te digo la verdad yo tampoco, solo se que es obligatoria- le respondió con un humor mejorado tratando de aligerar el tenso ambiente que se había instalado cuando la vieron salir así.

Él se la ató haciendo que los celos cegaran a Edward

Los chicos se la habían quedado mirando impactados, sobretodo Edward.

EDWARD PVO

El colgante que nos habían dado en la orden brillaba lo que significaba que atacaban algún lugar, lo escondimos para que nadie se diera cuenta. Al mirar alrededor me di cuenta de que Bella también tenía uno y lo había sacado para susurrar después a Longbottom: _Atacan Oxford_.

¿Como lo habrá averiguado? Nosotros nunca sabíamos que pasaba hasta que nos reuníamos en el cuartel. Pero eso no importaba en este momento, si ella tenía el colgante significaba que pertenecía a la orden y que por tanto ella luchaba contra Voldemort ¡y estaba en peligro! ¿¡Es que no podía dejar de tener tan mala suerte!

Justo después de susurrarle eso a Longbottom se metió por una puerta que había aparecido en la sala sin que nadie salvo ella y sus amigos se dieran cuenta, al cabo de cinco minutos salió d allí pero estaba distinta: en primer lugar iba vestida de negro que era un color que no solía utilizar, el pelo estaba unos tonos más oscuros (quizá fuera que toda ella estaba más oscuro) sus hermosos ojos achocolatados estaban un poco verdosos, los rasgos de su cara habían perdido casi toda facción infantil que le quedara desde que la dejó en Forks, estaba más delgada, tenía mas pecho que resaltaba con el escote de la camiseta negra y que había enganchado a los chicos de la sala menos a Longbottom y mis hermanos, él la miraba a los ojos como si estuviera diciéndole algo pero lo que más me sorprendió fue su sonrisa, una mueca burlona y sus andares seguros.

Fue directa a Longbottom y le sonrió dulcemente, ¿por que él no podía ser quien recibiera esa sonrisa? Reconocía que antes de que llegara Bella el chico había llegado a caerle bastante bien, era muy valiente tenía que reconocerlo y se tomaba las cosas en serio, pero desde que había visto que Bella lo trataba con tanta familiaridad había dejado de caerle bien. Ella podía estar de un humor horrible y aún tenía una sonrisa para dedicarle, una verdadera no como esa mueca que solía ocupar su rostro últimamente. Con White pasaba lo mismo con la diferencia de que a ella no la había apreciado nunca debido a sus pensamientos sobre la utilidad de los hombres, que era una chica y que no parecía tan cercana a ella como Longbottom.

¡Y ahí estaba otra vez! Ese imbécil le estaba atando una faja a bella, tocándola y ella parecía más contenta. Si antes tenía dudas ahora ya estaba confirmado: odiaba a Neville Longbottom.

NARRADOR PVO

A pesar de todo ninguno tuvo mucho tiempo de reflexionar mucho sobre ello ya que en seguida Bella comenzó a dar instrucciones a sus amigos.

-Neville que terminen sus duelos, un poco antes del toco de queda ve dejandoles salir en grupos que se metan en la biblioteca, los baños o en la sala común pero que no se vayan a dormir aún es muy temprano.

"Ginny, Luna repartir pociones reparadoras conforme la gente salga, están en ese estante- señaló una estantería que había aparecido en cuanto Bella lo deseó- Que no digan lo que son y advertirles de que no hablen de las clases sin haber puesto un _muffliato._

"Ana tu junto a Neville reparad las ropas más estropeadas y asegúrate de que todos lleguen a sus destinos sin ser descubiertos, para eso primero pregunta a donde van a ir y calcula el tiempo que van a tardar, además de que se inventen una buena escusa que pasará por tu supervisión. Si tienen heridas que podáis curar y que sean urgentes curarlas, ahí están los útiles- en una esquina apareció un botiquín y varios paquetes de vendas- si no podéis hacerlo mandarles con Madame Pomfrey, ella nunca pregunta y menos en estos tiempos. ¿Haréis lo que os e dicho?- les miró suplicante. Solo Ana acertó a asentir, era la única que no estaba próxima al llanto.

-No te preocupes Bells, lo haremos tal como has dicho. Buen viaje- le deseó.

Bella se volvió hacia los Cullen que observaban todo asombrados, les lanzó una mirada despectiva y les indicó que se acercaran, bajo la voz para que solo sus amigos y los Cullen la escucharan.

-La orden nos espera, tenemos que irnos.

-¿Y como vamos a salir de aquí , genio?- dijo Rosalie con sarcasmo.

-Con un translador- dijo mirándola desconcertada.

-Bella si es un genio, al revés que tu rubia de bote.- contraatacó Ana mirándola con desprecio.

-¡No soy de bote!- exclamó tocándose el pelo.

-Las rubias no somos tontas Ana- dijo Luna risueña.

-Sabes que no me refiero a ti Luna, eres la chica mas lista que conozco, pero ella si que es tonta.- la miró con desprecio. Rosalie iba a contestar pero Bella no la dejó.

-Ya basta Ana, tu madre también es rubia...

-No de bote.

-Me cale que no te caiga bien, pero estamos todos en el mismo barco así que hay que comportarse.

-Yo no estoy en la orden, no tengo obligación.

-Si yo tengo que comportarme tu tienes que hacerlo Ana, te estás empezando a comportarte como las niñas mimadas que siempre hemos negado ser-la regañó.- Además yo tampoco estoy oficialmente, papá jamás me dejaría- a los Cullen les sorprendió el hecho de que dijera "papá" ya que cuando Charlie no estaba presente le llamaba por su nombre.

-Tu padre es demasiado protector contigo.

-Me ha dejado hacer más cosas que la tuya a ti . ¿Habéis usado alguna vez un translador?- le preguntó a los Cullen.

-Un, ¿que?- dijo Emmett confundida, por instinto la castaña buscó la mirada de Edward pero al percatarse de lo que hacía, alzó la ceja y fue Jasper quien respondió.

-No, llegamos al colegio en el autobús noctámbulo- hizo un mueca de desagrado.

-Eso lo explica todo- dijo Ana con perversa satisfacción.

-¿EL qué?- preguntó Emmett

-Que seáis tan cabezas huecas, nadie puede ser tan estúpido como para enfrentarse voluntariamente a Bella y a mi- dijo orgullosa como si se lo explicara a un niño. Emmett hizo una mueca de fastidio por haber caído

-Cállate ya Ana. Vamos a utilizar este translador- señaló una botella vacía.

-Has madurado Bella, no pareces la misma- le reprochó su amiga pelinegra.

-Sigo siendo la misma de antes- la fulminó con la mirada- pero tenemos prisa, cuando se ilumine hay que cogerse a él- Bella y Neville se apartaron a unos metros y se abrazaron

-No quiero que te vayas

-Y yo no quiero irme, pero debo hacerlo muchas vidas dependen de mi.- Bella le cogió la cara con las manos, y juntó sus frentes.

-Lo se Bella, pero eso no lo hace más fácil

-Te quiero Neville , lo sabes, ¿verdad?

-Si lo se- frunció el ceño- ¿Esto es una despedida?- dijo mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos- ¿Te está despidiendo? ¿Es que no piensas volver?

-Neville sabes que yo no quiero volver...

-Pero siempre has vuelto- la interrumpió, Bella hizo como si no lo hubiera oído

-...pero también sabes que siempre vuelvo, no puedo prometerte que volveré esta vez como tampoco te lo podía prometer antes pero si te puedo jurar que voy a intentar estar aquí esta noche y te voy a necesitar para que me calmes, esta noche va a ser horrible Nev.

-Te quiero Bella, no creo poder sobrevivir sin ti así que no me pongas a prueba . No te despidas, por favor.- Bella le miró seriamente

-Me estoy despidiendo, si muero no me gustaría quedarme como fantasma Nev.

-¿Por que te ibas a quedar como fantasma ? Ellos solo se quedan cuando algo los ata a este mundo o cuando no son lo suficientemente valientes como para afrontar la muerte y tu lo eres.

-Me quedaría para despedirme de ti y hay demasiadas personas a las que quiero ver ya como para no tomar esta precaución. Eres la persona más importante de mi vida y lo que me ata a este mundo pero si tengo una oportunidad voy a aprovecharla, lo siento.

-No digas eso, me partes el corazón.

-Soy sincera y _la _necesito.- Pareció que Neville comprendía lo que Bella dijo.

-No quiero dártela

-Tengo más probabilidades de sobrevivir con _ella_.-Le alargó la mano, el chico metió la mano en el bolsillo y le dio algo alargado.

-Gracias- le miró- ¿La llevas siempre contigo?

-¡Claro que no! Tuve un mal presentimiento y la cogí hoy- se encogió de hombros

-Para que, ¿para defenderte?- dijo burlona, él le miró fingiéndose enfadado pero divertido en realidad, ya que si la utilizaba lo más probable es que él mismo se hiriera- Gracias por cuidarme la daga Neville.- Una daga de plata se descubrió al sacarla Bella de su funda, en la empuñadura había varias iniciales grabadas en columnas: A.M, R.L, B.L, cada una de ellas eran las de sus propietarios, Alastor Moody, Remus Lupin y Bella Potter que había firmado Lupin; en la hoja se podían apreciar dentelladas, demostrando lo antigua y usada que estaba y restos de sangre seca. Bella la volvió a enfundar y se la metió entre la faja y la camiseta camuflándola perfectamente.

La botella emitió destellos azulados y Neville se apresuró a despedirse de con un beso en la frente. Bella tuvo que correr para poder coger el translador, pero lo máximo que consiguió fue agarrarse al brazo de Edward, los Cullen no habían soltado la botella desde que la castaña les había dicho su funcionamiento pero todos sin excepción habían tenido ganas de matar a Neville por acercarse a _su_ Bella.


End file.
